Family only means something if you have a lot
by bumblebee199616
Summary: After the honey moon Bella is pregnant Edward wants to get rid of the baby Bella wont let him one night Bella catches Edward cheating so she runs away to the Volturi and meets a Damon Salvatore and falls in love and fines something very interesting out along the way
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Edward had come back from there honey moon shocked. Bella was pregnant and scared. Edward just wanted to kill the thing he had created inside of Bella. Bella wouldnt let him 1 night all the Cullens went to hunt and Bella was left a home with Edward she fell asleep on the couch. After a short nap she was woken up by strange noises coming from upstairs. She got up and walked upstairs pushed her's and Edward's bedroom door open and there he was and Tanya having sex. In her bed and she was moaning his name over and over again and he was tellling her how much he loved her. Bella closed the door and let the tears fall she ran into Emmett and Rose's room and took some money and ran down the stairs took a car and drove to the airport. She booked the next flight to Italy when it was called she got up and went to the boarding gate and waited for the lady to take her ticket.

Once she was through the gate she got on the plane and took out Carlisle's phone and looked through it until she found the number she was looking for Aro Volturi's number and pushed the call button and waited for him to pick up. It didn't take long about 4 rings when he picked up he was cheerfull. "Carlisle old friend what can I do for you" "it's not Carlisle it's Bella im coming to Italy I need to ask you something can you please get Jane to pick me up from the airport" "ah Bella whats wrong with you and Edward." Bella cut the phone call and turned the phone off and once again let the tears fall. She fell asleep and woke up when the plane was about to land once the plane had landed and stopped she got off and walked into the airport.

Jane found her and gasped "are you" "yes" I cut her off. "Can you please take me to Aro" she pulled Bella into an awkward hug and then helped her to the car once in the car she took off driving really fast they talked a little when they got to the huge castle. Jane parked the car and they both got out and walked in and down the halls to the huge but very beautiful throne room. All the guards were there and the Masters sat in there chairs up the steps. Bella stood in front of them and looked up and said "as you can see I'm pregnant Edward and me had sex on our honey moon and he got me pregnant. Then he tried to kill the baby and then I found out he has been cheating on me with Tanya." As I told them all my story I let the tears fall.

Jane walked forward and pulled her into a hug when they pulled away Bella looked up at the rulers and said "I'm having this baby but I already know i'll die and im fine with that. I'm sorry I dont want to become a cold one all I ask is that you raise him/her as him/her was your own. And you make sure Edward never finds out that him/her is alive and meets him/her please." "Bella we have a good friend here his name is Damon Salvatore he is a original vampire" Bella cut Aro and said "so he burns in the sun sleeps eats killed by a wooden stake to the heart." "How did you know that a guy asked" Bella turned around as she did so the baby kicked her a little to hard and cracked her rib Bella winced and let a few tears fall. Damon walked over to Bella and rubbed her back and then said "you need to lay down the baby might be a little uncomfortable with you moving around a lot." Aro agreed

"Jane will you please show Bella to here room" Marcus then spoke over top of Aro and said "and if Damon you would like to go with Jane and get to know Bella a little more you are more than welcome to. We don't need him do we brothers" "no we don't you are free to go with Bella" Caius said with a wave of his hand Aro just sat there smiling as Jane and Damon helped Bella walk out of the throne room in the end Damon picked Bella up because it was easier on Bella. Back in the throne room Aro stood up you may go thank you Aro sat down in his chair and looked at his brothers and then spoke "Marcus you were smiling you hardly ever smile what is it that has made you so happy" Marcus smiled and turned to Aro and said "Damon and Isabella are ture soul mates they are really rare and also lsabella has relationship ties to me you Caius Jane Alec Dimitri Heidi and Felix oh and also the wives."

"Caius your relationship between you and lsabella are of father daughter bonds me and you Aro will be her uncles and Jane and Heidi will be like her best friend's slash sisters Alec Dimitri and Felix will be her best frriends slash brothers the rest of the guards yes will have brother sister bonds to bella they wont be as close. Aro and Caius sat in there chairs shocked. "Now all they had to do was wait for the baby to be born I wonder what Damon will have to say about this" Aro mused more to himself than to his two brothers sitting next to him the brothers sat there for a while before laughing getting up and going to there rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane opened the door to Bella's new room and walked in Damon right behind her. Damon placed Bella on the bed she looked really sad and tired "thank you Damon" Damon just smiled and nodded and walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down. Jane looked between Bella and Damon and smiled "i'll be back later to check on you bella but before I go would you like me to get you some food" "can you get me some pancakes and chocolate sauce please" Jane smiled and said "i'll bring them by soon" "thanks Jane" Bella said with a tired smile.

Damon got up from his chair when Jane walked out of the room and closed the door behind her and walked over to Bella's bed and looked at her and said "you need to rest lay down i'll be here when you wake up." Bella looked up at Damon and sighed but lied down and then turned towards Damon and asked "why are you being nice" Damon looked over at Bella and said "because for some reason l like you and l would like to get to know you but right now you need to rest.

3 hours later the whole castle was shocked and scared by scearming it sounded like someone was being tortured in the most horrid way. Back in Bella's room Damon was shocked out of his chair he was sitting in, in the corner. Bella was screaming having a pretty horrific nightmare he got up and ran over to the bed and tried to wake her "Bella it's okay please wake your safe noone will hurt you please wake up" Damon was begging and pleading for her to wake up "DON'T TOUCH ME EDWARD DAMON HELP ME SAVE ME. PLEASE LEAVE MY BABY ALONE DAMON SAVE THE BABY."

Bella kept screaming she sounded like she was in so much pain like she was being tortured. Aro Caius and Marcus came running into the room looking scared and out of there mind but also looking for any signs of danger. Caius walked over the bed he was just as upset as Damon was who was trying and failing to wake Bella up without hurting her or the baby. It took 5 more minutes to get through to Bella and to wake her up she had tears running down her face and her hair and face was all sweety. Bella sat up and looked around the room and gasped "why are you in my room what did l do what happened" Questions poured out of Bellas mouth really fast but nnot letting anyone answer her either. "Easy Bella you were having a nighmare do you remember what it was about "no l'm sorry marcus l don't."

Tears started to fall again "hey don't cry you have been through alot you don't need to cry noone's going to hurt you " Damon said while wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Bella just nodded and layed down in the bed and snuggled into Damon's and closed her eyes she felt exhausted and just needed more sleep. Damon wrapped his arms around Bella protectively Bella's breathing evened out. The three kings looked at Damon "what happened Damon" Caius asked. Damon sighed and looked up and over to where Caius was standing at the end of the bed and said "honestly l don't know she fell asleep about 3 hours ago and 15, 20 minutes ago she started whimpering and it go louder until she was full on screaming l couldn't get her to calm down or to wake up either that's when you Aro and Marcus ran in and l finally got her to wake up.

After talking to Damon a little more they finally left to let him and Bella both rest it had been a very exhausting afternoon. With Bella coming and telling them that Edward married her then got her pregnant then went and cheated and lied to her and wanted to murder his own child his flesh and blood or venom because the baby was different. And now Bella was having nightmares and sounded like she was in pain and being tortured in a horrific way. What ever the reason Edward decided to lie and cheat on Bella he best not show his face in the castle he will a lot of angry vampires to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane left Bella's room Damon was there he wouldn't let anything happen to Bella. Jane knocked on Aro's door to his office "enter" Aro said Jane opened the door "ahh Jane what can l do for you my dear " "Master l would like to go hunting it's a little difficult to be around Bella l like the girl but l haven't fed in a week and she smell's really good" Jane looked down ashamed. Aro stood up from his chair and walked around his desk and lifted Jane's chin up so he could look into Jane's eyes. Jane lifted her head up so Master Aro could look into her eyes. Jane's eyes were pitch black Aro sighed moved his hand away from Jane's chin and said "very well you may hunt but take Heidi with you" "thank you Master Aro." She turned around and walked out of the office and went to find Heidi.

Jane and Heidi went hunting and came back to the castle 6 hours later afer they were full. Heidi and Jane walked into the castle there home laughing and joking around when they saw there Masters (or there father figures in there eyes) walking from the direction of Bella's room looking horrified and angry more pissed off than angry scared and sad. "Masters Aro Marcus Caius whats wrong is it Bella is she okay shes not dead is she oh no l shouldn't have left the castle." While Jane was talking Aro was trying to get her attention "Jane", "Jane", "Jane" Aro got fed up and screamed "JANE."

Jane stopped talking she was looking scared and helpless if Bella was dead it was her fault. She had left to go hunt she could have waited a little longer but she thought Bella was going to rest for a little while so she had left. "She is fine my dear Bella is fine she just scared the whole castle Edward really did it this time she is having really scary nighmares it sounded like she was being tortured and in so much pain." If jane could cry she would be is Bella awake "Master do you think she would like her pancakes and chocolate sauce" "I think she would like that very much Jane but you should go ask Damon he is just as shaken up as we are" Caius said Jane nodded at Caius and said "thank you Master."

There was a knock on Bella's Damon looked at the door and said so quietly that if it was a human they wouldn't be able to hear him "come in" Jane opened the door and walked in and closed it "Jane what do you want" Damon asked quietly "I went hunting with Heidi and came home and Master Aro told me about what happened with Bella and l was just wondering if she would like some food" Jane said just as quietly as Damon had spoke. Bella stirred and saw Jane and smiled and said Jane "hey Bella how do you feel" Jane said turning away from Damon and looked at Bella and smiled at her because the smile Bella was sporting on her face was contagious.

"I'm fine Jane but I am hungry." Jane smiled a little more and said "would you like me to get those pancakes with chocolate sauce or would you like something else. Bella sat up with a little help from Damon and thought about it for a minute and then said "with lots of chocolate sauce please and a hot chocolate." Damon laughed at the dreamy look Bella was sporting now. "Whats so funny are you laughing at me" Bella said and tears came to her eyes and started to fall. Damon wipped Bella's eyes and said "no Bells l wasn't laughing at you I'm sorry l didn't mean to upset you please don't cry."

"Okay Bella said and wipped her eyes and smiled again. Jane was laughing now Damon growled a her and said "it's not funny Jane" so quietly that Bella wouldn't hear Jane just laughed harder and said "i'll be back soon Bella with your pancakes and lots of chocolate sauce and hot chocolate" then Jane looked at Damon and asked "do you want anything" Damon sighed and said "I need to hunt soon so when you bring Bella her food can you stay with her so I can go hunt is that alright." Jane smiled and said "take your time Damon. Bella and me can go to the games and movie room and have a movie marathon and maybe play some games. Felix Dimitri Alec and Heidi would like to meet Bella properly and get to know her. Is that okay Bella"

Bella smiled and said "sounds like fun Edward was always over protective of me and would never let me watch movies with Emmett and play games with Jasper all we did was sit in his room and listen to his music which his music collection even though was impressive it sucked he need to update it. The music he made me listen to was so old l hated just sitting in his room it was boring." Bella's voice faded out and tears started to fall "can we please not talk about this anymore i'll tell you everything when im ready" Damon wipped Bella's eyes and said "it's okay Bella take your time."

Jane slipped out of the room while damon was calming Bella down. She was so angry she walked into the throne room where her Masters were having a meeting she threw the doors open "l'm sorry Masters Aro Marcus Caius but can you call Heidi Felix Dimitri and Alec here please it's important and you will want to hear what l have to say as well." Caius was intrigued as to what Jane had to say so he stood and used his power (Caius has the power kinda like Renesmee's in breaking dawn book but doesnt have to touch there face) and summoned Heidi Felix Dimitri and Alec" and sat down.

A few seconds past and Heidi Felix Dimitri and Alec walked in and heidi said "Master Caius you wanted to see us" "no Heidi Jane wanted you but we need to hear it to so Jane when your ready" "well Damon and me were talking and l asked if he wanted anything and he asked if l could stay with Bella because he needed to hunt and I said take your time Bella and me will go to the games and movie room and have a movie marathon and maybe play some games. l was going to get you Heidi Felix Dimitri and Alec to see if you wanted to come and hang out with us because you said you want to meet Bella and get to know her.

Bella said sounds like fun Edward was always over protective of me and would never let me watch movies with Emmett and play games with Jasper. Because he thought they were to dangerous and might lose contrrol and kill me all we did was sit in his room and listen to his music."Jane finished everyone was growling "Edward is a douch bag" Felix growled out loudly. "So l was wondering would you come and hang out with Bella and I please" Jane said with blood red puppy dog eyes. Dimitri smiled and said "Jane you don't have to do the puppy eyes l'm in l would like to get to know Bella l think everyone here would like to with the way Felix is jumping up and down like a little kid." Everyone laughed and Heidi Felix and Alec agreed with Dimitri.

"Thank you now l have to go make pancakes with lots of chocolate sauce and a hot chocolate can you get the games and movie room set up and appropriate for Bella" Jane said and ran out of the throne room right to the kitchen and started making the batter for the pancakes. Jane plated up the pancakes and put the plate on a breakfast serving tray and then made the hot chocolate and then picked up the tray and the drink and carried it to Bella's room. The door was open Damon must have heard Jane coming she walked in with the hot food and drink walked over to the bed where Bella was sitting up and placed the tray in Bella's lap "thank you Jane it looks really yummy."

Damon smiled and got up Bella grabbed his hand "it's okay Bella l promise i'll be back but l need to hunt but you remember Jane and you are going to be hanging out with Heidi Felix Dimitri and Alec watching movies and playing games. You wont even know l'm gone" Damon kissed Bella's forehead and walked out of the room.


	4. authors note

Sorry not a chapter thank you for all the rewiews so far its nice to know what you think of my story and if you have any suggestians or little things you would like to see in the story im open to suggestians so this baby Bella is carring is different it has the rapid speed in growth but wont have the sucking the life out of Bella so Bella wont need to drink blood because thats gross the baby will be more human than cold one.

so the next chapter l will post later on today or tonight will be about the cullens and how they react to Bella just disappearing and then it will go to the movie and games back in volterra castle.


	5. Chapter 4

BACK IN FORKS.

The Cullens came back from hunting and saw Edward sitting on the couch watching tv "where's Bella Edward" Rose asked "she's in your room asleep" Edward replied without looking back at his family he got up and said "I'm going hunting" and ran out the door. Rose walked up the stairs she could smell Tanya Rose sighed and walked on up the stairs and into her and Emmett's room. Rose looked over to the bed where Bella should be asleep but the bed was empty "maybe she was in the bathroom" Rose thought to herself and walked into the bathroom no she wasn't there either. Rose ran and searched to whole of upstairs until she came in front of Edward's room there was music playing quietly to quietly.

Rose turned the handle and opened the door Tanya was lying on the bed only wearing panties bra and one of Edwards button down shirts. "What the hell are you doing in Edwards room on Bella's bed nearly Naked and why does this room stink of sex. Bella and Edward never had sex in this room. Hell Bella wouldn't let Edward touch her when they got home from the honey moon." Rose Yelled at Tanya. Tanya laughed at Rose and said "that's because me and Edward had sex and it was magical it was like heaven." Rose was disgusted and slammed the door in Tanya's face and walked down stairs. Bella's missing she's not in mine and Emmett's room nor anybody else's room for that matter" Rose said angerly.

"Was that Tanya l heard upstairs" Esme asked "why yes mum it was her and Edward have been having sex and what sounds like a very long time" Rose said. "No Rose your lying Edward would never cheat on Bella he love's her he's going to be so worried when he find outs that Bella's missing. We have to find her now" Alice said frantically. Rose growled at Alice for being called a liar so she walked upstairs to Edwards room. Tanya was still in Ewards room when the door was thrown open again it was Rose again she walked into the room with a angry look in her eyes and face and grabbed Tanya and pulled her down stairs.

"Is this proof enough Alice that Edward was not cheating having sex with Tanya on Bella" Rose growled at Alice. Alice gasped as she saw Tanya in nothing but her panties bra and one of Edward's button down shirts. Edward ran inside "hopefully Tanya had gone home so my family doesn't find I have been cheating on Bella" Edward thought as he walked into the living room. Everyone heard Edward run up to the door and open it Alice stood up from where she was sitting on the couch next to Jasper and Rose and walked straight up to Edward. Edward who's eyes were wide with shock seeing Tanya sitting next to Emmett on the other couch in nothing but her panties bra and one of his own shirts.

"Whats going on Tanya what are you wearing" Alice pulled her hand back and slapped Edward hard across his cheek. Edward hissed in pain and touched his cheek and then yelled "What the hell was that for Alice" "for cheating on my sister who has now gone missing becasue she saw you and that slut over there rooting each other" Alice yelled back at Edward. Alice started wacking Edward all over calling him all sorts of names. Alice was so upset Jasper could feel Alice's pain he got up off the couch and walked over to her and pulled her off of Edward who was now laying on the ground in pain and pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around Alice and hugged her trying to calm her down.

Then looked over at Tanya and said "leave this house and if l see you ever again i'll rip you apart and burn the pieces like you have just ripped this family apart." Tanya didn't need to be told twice she ran straight out of the house and into the forrest. "Where ever Bella is right now I hope she is okay because if she isn't i'll kill you" Alice and Rose growled out at the same time Rose got up off the couch and kicked him the balls really hard and walked up stairs and everyone heard a slamming of a door Emmett got up and followed his very upset wife. Esme looked at Edward and said "tell me this Edward why did you cheat on Bella. You knew she was pregnant with your kid. Or have you been cheating on Bella ever since you got back together with her."

Everyone in the room could tell Esme wasn't just disappointed in Edward she was pissed and also upset she has just lost a daughter and a grandchild. Edward groaned winced and moaned "ever since we got back together" Esme growled and wacked Edward across his cheek and stormed out of the room and out into her garden Edward got up off the floor and walked upstairs to his room. His family hated him and right now all he wanted was Bella and for her to be okay.

BACK AT VOLTERRA CASTLE

Bella ate her pancakes and drank her hot chocolate Jane sat with her and talked about nothing really Bella asked "how did you become a vampire Jane." Jane sat in the armchair next to the bed sighed and said "Alec and I are brother and sister he's older than me he was 19 l was 16 when we were both changed. It was 500 years ago around when Witches were being caught rounded up and burned at the stake. Our mother was a witch and was burned at the stake right in front of me and Alec. We both knew that we would be caught and burned at the stake as well because we were children of a witch.

So the next night we ran but we didn't get far we were walking a really drunk man came up to us and stabbed Alec and pushed me down to the ground and started to take my clothes off. I knew what he was going to do to me and l couldn't do anything to stop him because l was not strong enough. Then a guy walked up and snapped the drunk mans neck and pushed him off me and said "put your clothes back on i'll not harm you" he walked over to my brother Alec and bit into him and Alec started to scream I put my clothes on and started to back away from him and he said "it's okay Jane im not going to hurt you my names Caius l am a vampire one of the three rulers of the vampire world.

l just saved your brother by turning him would you like to become one to." l looked over at my brother an looked up at Caius and said change me so she did. The change was painful but worth it my brother's alive and I didn't get rapped and was turned into a vampire." Jane finished telling her story Bella was crying Jane took the tray and moved it out of the way and hugged Bella. It was a bit difficult because she was now very big. "A couple more days and then you will get to see your baby Bella" Jane said a little excited Bella laughed and smiled really big and said "l can't wait to see him/her and be a mommy." Jane laughed and smiled and said "Bella I think you will be an amazing mother." "Thank's Jane you really think so" Jane just nodded and smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

"Bella would you like to take a shower" Jane asked after sitting in silence for 5 minutes after Jane told Bella her (and Alec) story of how she was changed. "Yes l haven't had a shower in a while and l would like to change my clothes." Jane smiled and said "i'll show you where the shower is and where the towels are." "Thank you Jane" "for what Bella" "for being nice to me." Jane smiled and walked over to the bathroom Bella followed. Jane and grabbed the towels and turned the shower on and grabbed some clothes for Bella to put on and put them in they bathroom i'll be waiting in the bedroom for you" Jane said.

While Bella was in the shower Jane quickly took Bella's breakfast tray to the kitchen and the ran back to the bedroom. Bella was still in the shower. Jane sat in the arm chair she was sitting in before and picked up a book. The title of the book read Vampire Academy Author by Richelle Mead. Jane opened it and started to read it. 15 Minutes later Bella finished in the shower dried herself and put the clothes on that Jane picked out for her and walked out of the bathroom more like woddled out she was very big now.

Bella walked out of the bathroom and saw Jane reading The Vampire Academy. "That's a good book Jane it's about this girl Rose Hathaway who is a Dhampire and her best friend Vasilisa Dragomir (Lissa) they run away from there school. They are on the run for 2 years when Dimitri Belikov catches them both and takes them back to school. Rose has to have extra training from the one and only Guardian Belikov and along the way they both fall in love with each other."

Jane listened as Bella talked admantly about this book she must really like "I know it might be funny but when l was little l used to love vampire books but l also the love the classic's" Bella said blushing a little. Jane smiled and got up put the book down and walked over to Bella and said "l don't think it's funny l love ready vampire books" Bella smiled at Jane and said "can we go watch the movies l have to get my mind off the fact that Damon is not here l really miss him and so does the baby I know he said l wouldn't even know he was gone but he is he's not here" Bella said and tears started to fall again. Jane hugged bella and said "it's okay Bella he will be back okay let's go watch the movies that Heidi Felix Dimitri and Alec have picked out"

Bella laughed and smiled. Jane looked at Bella and then asked "may l pick you up Bella it would be easier on you and faster and the games and movie room is up on third floor and thats two floors up" Bella smiled and nodded. Jane picked Bella up carefully and walked out of the room and up the stairs. Jane walked into the games and movie room and saw everyone there cheering Alec and Dimitri on they were playing ping pong and let Bella down gently. As Jane walked in Alec and Dimitri stopped playing and looked over and smiled. Alec walked over to Jane and Bella and held his hand out "hello Bella it's nice to finally get to know you last time we met it wasn't on good conditions" Bella laughed and shook Alec's hand and said "it's nice to met you and to know you as well."

Dimitri walked over and pushed Alec out ofthe way and held his hand out to Bella and said "hello there Bella l'm Dimitri the funny one" Bella laughed and shook Dimitri's hand and said "hello" Heidi walked over and pushed Dimitri out of the way laughed and hugged Bella gently Bella hugged Heidi back. Heidi pulled back and said "l'm sorry about Dimitri he thinks he is funny but really he's not. My name is Heidi by the way and Dimitri is my mate." Bella smiled and said "it's okay Heidi he reminds me of my brother Jasper" "congradulations by the way on the baby your going to be an amazing mother" Bella smiled at Heidi "thanks. Heidi walked over to the tv and started to get everything ready. Felix walked over to Bella and smiled like a little kid and said "hi Bella l'm Felix the happy bubbely brother."

Bella smiled and had tears falling down her face just watching her new family they reminded her som much of the Cullens Heidi was like Rose Dimitri like Jasper (but without the painful faces) Felix like Emmett Alec was a mix of Jasper and Emmett and Jane a little more mellowed out Alice. "hey did l do something wrong l'm sorry l didn't mean to upset you" Felix said feeling panic. Bella laughed you didn't do anything it's the hormones and you remind me of Emmett my fun loving older brother. All of you remind of my old family your my new family l feel safe and loved here" Bella said with a happy teary eyes smile. Everyone laughed and sighed "let's watch the movie" Heidi called and everyone got seated on the couch and Heidi pressed play.

Damon was out hunting he already missed Bella and he didn't understand it he hadn't felt this way since he was human and that was torwards Katherine Pierce who was now his Best friend and his little brother's wife. He really needed to talk to Stefan and Katherine. As if reading Damons mind his phone rang he answered it "Stefan is everything okay over there in Mystic Falls" Stefan laughed a little and said "everything is okay the usual Elena is still trying to get me and is still trying to find where you are. Ever since Klaus removed the complusion on Kathy.

And Klaus explained everything everything has been weird but Bonnie and Kol are mates and Matt and Rebekah and Caroline found out Tyler has been cheating on her with Hayley and also Caroline and Klaus are like hanging out more l think they are mates" Damon laughed and said "well it sounds like your having fun" "what does Aro want with you" Stefan asked is would be easier if you just come to Italy and l don't like being so far away from you l can't keep you safe l know you can look after your self Stefan but ever since we got our relationship back on the tracks" "no Damon l get it ill bring Rick and Kathy" Stefan said cutting off Damon.

Damon smiled to himself and said "why dont you bring everyone but leave Elena" Stefan laughed and said "okay see you in 2 weeks is that okay." Dmon sighed internaly and said "that's fine Stefan just hurry okay" "will do love you broher before l go Kathy just walked in do you want to talk to her" "yea put her on she will be pissed at me otherwise." There was static then on the line then Katherine was on the line Hey there Baby Blues how are you do you miss us" Katherine said then giggled "hey there brown eyes yea l missed you but l have a situation and l would rather have all my family here than half way round the world if something goes wrong l don't know what l would do if l lost anyone."

"Stefan said before he handed me the phone that we will see you in 2 weeks you can keep out of trouble until then Baby Blues I know you can I will see you in 2 weeks l have to go we are going to the grill for tea with the family" "okay brown eyes say hi to Rick for me" "will do by love you" and then Katherine hanged up. Damon sighed and finished up his hunt thinking about how Bella was doing hopefully she and the baby was okay.


	7. Chapter 6

BACK IN FORKS

Rose stormed off up stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut a few seconds later Emmett walked in and walked up behind Rose and wrapped his big arms around her waist gently "are you okay baby"Emmett asked 5 minutes after silence "how could he do that to Bella l mean l know l was not very nice to her but l did like her Emmett baby l did l was just pissed at her. Bella she was willing to give up being a human for him to become this a monster. Never aging never getting pregnant never having a family growing old and watching her children, grandchildren, great grandchildren grow up and make there own family." Emmett sighed and said "l know baby lets hope that where ever Bella is she is okay and that she is looking after her baby our neice or nephew."

Emmett and Rose layed on there bed for a long time never moving or talking just steering at each other until Rose sat up got up and grabbed sutcases and bags and started packing. Emmett was shocked as Rose suddenly got up and started packing he quickly got up and grabbed her hands and said "Rose baby what are you doing your not leaving me are you" Rose looked up at Emmett and said "we're leaving l can't be in this house anymore all l want to do is rip Edward to pieces and set them him on fire but that is for Bella to do when she decieds to come out of hiding."

Emmett and Rose packed up there stuff and took all there bags down stairs. Alice was in Jaspers arms he was calming her down. Esme had come in from outside she was upset but more pissed than anything she was sitting on the couch next to Carlisle with his arm around her shoulders. "Where are you going" Jasper asked as he was the first one to see Rose and Emmett with there bags walking to the door Emmett sighed and said "Rose baby take the bags you have to the jeep i'll be out after l talk to the family" Rose nodded and walked out the door.

Emmett put all the bags he was carring and walked over to his family he has called for the better part of nearly 150 years and said "Rose and me are leaving for a little while. l'm sorry but we can't be in this house with Edward living here and and all the memories of Bella and to know that most of the memories were not exactly ture."

Esme gasped and started dry sobbing again. Emmett rushed over to Esme and puller her off the couch and said "it's not for ever mom we will be back it's just hard on Rose she was excited to be an auntie and Edward ruined it all she want's to do is kill him and burn the pieces" Esme sobbed but nodded and hugged Emmett back not wanting to let him go her family was falling apart all because of Edward. Emmett pulle away from his mom and looked at his family (NOT EDWARD) and said "Rose and me we will keep in touch" and walked over to the bags he put on the ground picked them all up and walked out the door.

Rose grabbed the rest of her's and Emmetts stuff and loaded it into Emmetts jeep as Emmett walked out the door with the last of there stuff. Rose walked back inside and looked at her family (NOT EDWARD) and started to sob softly and rushed over to Esme and hugged her mother figure and then her father figure Carlisle then walked over to Alice and hugged her and wispered in her ear "sisters forever don'tt forget" then let go Alice started to dry sob as will Rose looked up at Jasper who had been like her twin and walked over to him and hugged him. Jasper wrapped his arms around Rose and sent love to her and pulled away and kissed her cheek and said "sister of mine yes you are never forget we are family."

Rose let another sob and said "i'll never forget that Jazzy and i'll call you when we get to where we're going we don't know where we're going yet but we will call l love you all so much." Rose turned aroundand walked out the door and climped into her bright red M3 and pulled out og the garage and down the drive-way with Emmett following closely behind.

BACK IN THE VOLTERRA CASTLE

They had been watching movies all afternoon Bella was getting restless and bored Jane and Heidi notice. Bella gasped out and smiled with ters falling and grabbed the nearest hand next to her which just happened to be Felix's hand placed it genlty on her huge belly and Felix let out a laughed and smiled and said "wow there really is a baby in and then started talking to Bella's huge bump "hello baby you be careful for your mommy she is going to be the best mommy you ever have she is carring funny and very beautiful" Bella was crying. Everyone smiled and laughed at Felix "do you wanna feel" Bella asked everyone they all nodded. They all took turns feeling the baby kick Everyone was in awe at how amazing it was that there was an actual baby coming.

Damon ran back to the castle and walked up the stairs to the games and movie room and saw Bella crying and laughing and Heidi Jane, Dimitri, Felix and Alec touching Bella's huge baby bump. "Damon your back how was your hunt Jane said who spotted him leaning against the door jam "it was good my brother called and we chatted for a little while then he had to go." Bella who had been talking with Alec and Heidi stopped and looked over at the door saw Damon and her whole face lit up with a smile.

"Your back" she held her hand out to him. Damon walked over and took her hand and she placed it on her belly and underneath his hand he could feel a strong kick. Damon smiled and said "not long now Bella and you will be an amazing mum" Bella smiled and asked "after I have the baby do l have to be changed right away l would like to stay human for maybe a year or 2. l think with the way this pregnancy is going it will be possible.

For the next few hours they all watched movies and Bella and Damon ate ice cream and pop corn and played games and just had fun until Bella fell asleep. Damon looked at everyone and said "l'm going to take Bella back to her room and put her in bed and l'm kind of tired i'll see you all in the morning night." Heidi, Jane, Dimitri, Felix and Alec all looked at Damon and smiled at him and said "night Damon." Damon carried Bella back to her room took her shoes off and placed her in her bed and was about to walk over to his chair when Bella grabbed his hand and said "please can you lay with me" Damon took his shoes off and hopped into bed and Bella snuggled into him and together they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning Bella and Damon were woken up with Jane and Heidi walking in with breakfast. Pancakes and lots of chocolate sauce for Bella and bacon and eggs for Damon. After breakfast Bella and Damon got up and started to move around. After a few hours Bella was thinking about her future and then it hit her like a tone of bricks she was still married to Edward Cullen she walked out of her bed room and Damon followed her confussed at seeing the angry pissed off face Bella was sporting. Bella stormed into the throne room and slammed the doors closed.

Aro Marcus and Caius looked up and saw Bella storm in and slam the doors "well someone is happy this morning Felix said "shut it Felix" Jane said "I need a lawyer one that knows how to get rid of a marriage and fast. I was thinking about my future and I can't do anything if l'm still married to a cheating douch bag" the kings visibly relaxed and smiled and Caius said "we were wondering when you would come to us with that problem so we took the liberty and drawed one up for you all you have to do is sign it" and then send it."

Bella smiled and took the pen Aro held and took the divorce paper's and signed her name on the dreaded dotted line and put the divorce paper's in the thick brown envelope and took off her rings put them in the envelope as well and sealed it and looked at Alec and walked over to him and said "can you post this for me please and make sure it gets there either tomorrow or the next day." Alec took the thick envelope smiled at Bella and said "ofcourse Bella" and walked off.

Bella gasped in pain and looked down at her pants her eyes wide in shock "Damon she gasped out I either peed my pants or my water 's just broke Damon looked up from the conversation he was having with Aro and glanced at her and said "your water's broke" and turned back to Aro everyone in the room froze. "DAMON" Bella in pain Damon was next to bella and picked her up and took her to her room and layed her on the bed and said "it's okay Bella the baby just decieded to come early." Jane ran into the room with a doctor's kit and said to Bella "it's okay Bella everythings going to be fine l'm just going to put a line in to your arm so l can give you some pain drugs then i'll be able to take the baby out."

Bella was hardly listening to anyone the pain was excruciating she could feel the faint prick in her right arm and then she felt really loopy and the pain was gone. Jane grabbed the surgical knife and cut into Bella's tummy and opened it up and pulled a very cute baby out and looked at Damon and said "do you wanna cut the umbilical cord Damon" Damon nodded and took the scissors from Jane and cut the cord the baby cryed Heidi came in and took the baby away into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed. Jane gasped and pulled out a second baby out of Bella and looked at Damon and said "she had twin's do you wanna cut the cord again" Damon cut the cord.

Bella was still high he walked over to Bella and bit his wrist and told Bella to drink and she did her open wound across her stomach healed instantly. Heidi came back with the first baby and handed it to Damon it was a little boy he looked so much like Bella a few minutes later she came back with a baby girl who also looked like Bella. Damn smiled and watched the twin's and Bella sleep.

ROSE AND EMMETT IN MYSTIC FALLS

Rose and Emmett drove and didn't stop until they were far far away from Forks they ended up in a small town called Mystic Falls it was 7pm at night so they stopped at the local bar and grill Mystic Grill they parked there car's and walked into the Bar. All the people stopped talking and steered at the door. Rose looked around alittle until her eyes went wide "Elijah" Rose gasped out. Elijah and his family were in the grill having tea and catching up when a couple of new comers walked in the bar went silent when he heard his name being called and a small gasp after it.

Elijah turned around and saw Emmett and Rosalie Cullen and smiled at them and said "Rose hale and Emmett Mcarthy it's been a while." Elijah walked over and hugged them both and asked "where's the rest of the family I heard Edward got married" Rose growled at the mention of Edward's name. Elijah held his hands up "sorry Eli yes Edward married a human her name's Bella she was beautiful. They went on there honey moon and Bella came back pregnant. Then 1 night when we were all hunting except Edward stayed at home. When we got home Bella was gone and turns out Bella caught him cheating with Tanya Danili. And it had been going on since before they were married and engaged."

Elijah and his family sat there and listened to Rose and Emmetts story and at the end of the story a lot of glasses exploded there was screaming and glass went every where "Bonnie calm down" Kol said rubbing her back. "Bonnie Bennett l'm a Witch and if you don't mind me asking why are you so pale" "we don't mind where different type of vampire but l hate being a cold one l hate my eyes my pale skin for once l like to be able to feel the cold and the heat of the sun and l i would love to go out in the sun without lighting up like a disco ball."

Bonnie laughed and said l can help l can change you back to human it will take the amount of days it took you to change and it will be painful then Elijah here will change you into a real vampire and i'll make you daylight rings. Thats if you want me to that is Rose almost yelled her answer "yes please l would love that" Bonnie laughed and smiled and said "lets go to the boarding house and l will do the spell there. It took 3 day's for the spell to be complete Rose and Emmett woke up as humans for the first time in a long time.

Elijah walked into Rose's and Emmett's room and said "your awake right here's wht you need to do you need to drink this then l kill you" "blunt as always Elijah" a very pretty girl said as she walked into the room "oh shut up Kathy" Katherine giggled and walked over to Elijah and handed him the daylight rings Bonnie had made and walked out of the room. Rose and Emmett drank Elijah's blood then he snapped other necks and then put the rings on there right hand and walked out of the room. Rose and Emmett completed the change now for next week and a half was spent teaching them how to use complusion and other nifty little tricks until they left for Italy.

BACK IN FORKS

There was a knock on the door Esme walked over to it and saw a guy in a tux at the door he looked like a lawyer "is Edward Culled here ma'am" yes he is let me get him for you" Esme walked upstairs to Edward's room opened the door and said someone's at the door for you" Edward got up from his bed and followed Esme downstairs "are you Edward Cullen" the guy at the door asked "yea I am what's this about your Wife Isabella Swan has filed for a divorce here is your rings and if you would please just sign here and here I will be on my way" the guy said.

"I'm not signing them Edward went to shut the door when Esme growled and said sign the paper's now if Bella want's a divorce you will sign the paper's now." Edward sighed took the pen from the guys hand and signed the paper's the guy handed Edward his rings and said "have a nice day Mr Cullen" and walked over to his car and drove off down the drive way Edward looked at his rings and stomped off up the stairs and slammed his bed room door closed "IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT EDWARD CULLEN THAT YOUR WIFE LEFT YOU YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIED AND CHEATED ON HER. AND STOP SLAMMING MY DOORS" Esme screamed after Edward. Esme sighed and thought to herself "Alice and Jasper are hunting Carlisle is at work Emmett and Rose left and l'm suck with the spoiled brat."

BACK AT VOLTERRA CASTLE

Bella woke up 3 hours later a little bit sore but otherwise happy. Jane performed the C-section and then Damon healed her that's all she remembered "your awake how do you feel" Damon asked Bella could tell he was half smirking half smiling. Bella smiled and looked over at Damon he was holding two babies Bella gasped and asked "l had twin's" Damon smirked and said "two beautiful happy healthy twin's a baby boy and a baby girl. What are you going to name them" Bella smiled and said "Mareah Elizabeth and Jack Daniel welcome to the world" Damon smiled and walked over to the bed and Handed bella the babies to hold.

Damon took the babies and put them in there bassinet's and then kissed Bella's forehead and layed down next her and fell asleep. The next day Bella got up Damon was still asleep and walked into the bathroom and took a much needed shower. After her shower she left a note for damon telling him where she was and went for a walk. Bella walked past the throne room when she heard her name being called by Aro she backed up and walked into the room "Aro you wanted to see me" "yes l did Bella here this came for you your divorce has been finalized your now a free lady."

Bella smiled she was really happy. "There's something else you should also know Bella" Marcus said "you Isabella and Damon are ture soul mates they are really rare." "Edward lied to you sweety I'm sorry you and Edward were not mate's and never will be." Aro said Damon woke up to Mareah and Jack crying and Bella nowhere to be seen he looked over at Bella's side of the bed and saw a note he read it "Dear Damon l got up and went for a walk be back soon Bella." Damon sighed got up walked over to the kids and was a little shocked they had grown so much over night they looked nearly 6 months old. Damon picked them both up and the instantly stopped crying come on you to lets go fine your mommy."

Damon found Bella in the throne room talking to Aro Marcus and Caius he heard the last of the conversation "you Isabella and Damon are true soul mates they are really rare. "Edward lied to you sweaty I'm sorry you and Edward were not mate's and never will be." "Damon what a pleasant surprise your up early are these the little rug rat's" Aro said joyfully "yea l think they missed there mommy. Damon handed Bella the babies and walked out of the throne with no destination in mind he just needed to get away for a little while to think.


	9. Chapter 8

After Bella finished showing off her babies to her new family walked back to her room with Jane and Heidi. Bella looked at Jane where she was sitting on the floor with Jack and Mareah and asked "can you go get me 2 bottle's of warm milk for the twin's please Jane" Jane smiled an walked out of the room. "Heidi Damon heard that me and him were mate's when l was talking to Marcus do you think he hate's me when he past me Jack and Mereah he didn't even look at me am l that ugly" Bella said and burst into tear's. "oh Bella no you didn't do anything l think he just needs sometime to get over what has happened in the last couple of days.

See Damon was asked here to give Aro Marcus and Cauis help get rid a problem that we couldn't handle he was going to leave later that day but you arrived and so he suck around and then there was the Elena problem which l think is still a problem for him and his family " "who's Elena" Bella butted in while playing with her babies feet making them both smile blow bubble's and giggle. Heidi sighed and said "it's not my story to tell Bella l'm sorry it's okay Heidi l understand. Then Jane walked in and handed the bottle's to Bella. Bella fed her babies then burped them and they soon fell asleep "they are growing so fast" Bella said to the empty bedroom she was now in Heidi and Jane had to go.

Jane was going hunting and Heidi had a date with Dimitri. "Yea they are they look six months old instead of 1 and half days old" Damon said from the door. Bella turned around and looked at him "l'm sorry for leaving like that it was just a lot to take in and your still married until the divorce is finalized and l only met you 3 day's ago and l'm already in love with you and you have just had your heart broken and l'm going to shut up now" Bella was laughing at Damon he wasn't used to telling his feelings she could tell and he looked adorable when he was conflicted and confussed.

"First of all as of this morning l'm a free lady the divorce came through. Second l'm 19 tomorrow so you don't need my dad's promision for anything only mine. Third and final since l meet you l've had strange feelings torward's you to and now l know what my feelings to you are." Damon looked at Bella and said "what are your feelings torwards me "l Damon Salvatore am in love with you and I would love it if you would also be the father to my babies." Damon smiled and walked over to Bella and said "yes i'll be the babies father" and kissed her on the lips it wasn't a heat kiss but it was full of passion. Edward never kissed Bella like this he always thought she was a precious breakable china doll.

Damon and Bella went to bed early that night feeling really tired for some reason. Damon got up really early the next morning today was Bella's 19th birthday and walked down to the throne room. Everyone was there when Damon walked in "good your all here it's Bella's 19th birthday today so l was thinking of a birthday party nothing huge no huge fancy presents just a big get together for her Birthday" Damon said. Aro Marcus and Caius smiled and said we were just discussing this Jane and Heidi were going to take Bella shopping for anything she wanted while we get this room all decarated find some music and get some food for you and Bella.

Bella woke up in an empty bed "where was Damon this morning" Bella thought to herself as she got up and got ready for the day it was her 19th birthday and still she didn't feel older at all. Bella had just finished getting ready when her Kids deiceded it was time to wake up she walked over to them and picked Mareah up and started rocking her. "Jane" Bella yelled for her new best friend Jane walked into Bella and Damon's room "you called Bella" Jane said "yea l did can you get two bottle's and some baby food from the kitchen and then can you and Heidi feed Jack and Mareah while l go get some food. l just need to change there nappies" Bella said not looking up from Mareah who was wavin her little arms and legs around in the air while Bella was trying to change her.

Jane walked out of the bed room and down to the kitchen to get warm milk and baby food for Bella then walked into the throne room Heidi Bella want's us to feed the little one's while she eat's. Jane and Heidi walked into the bed room Bella was just finishing off changing Jack who was blowing bubbles when he saw his Aunties Jane and Heidi he started to smiled and babble on all the while trying to reach Jane "l know baby you want your auntie Jane l'm almost done There all done." Bella stood up and past Jack to Jane Heidi took Mareah out of her light pink coot and started to feed Mareah while Jane feed Jack. Bella and walked down to the kitchen and made some toast and ate it.

Bella walked into her's and Damon's room 20 minutes later with Jane and Heidi giving Jack and Mareah to Dimitri and Alec they saw Bella coming and kissed her cheek. "Where are you talking my children" "nowhere well we are taking them to the throne room to see there lovable grandpa's Aro Marcus and Caius and Damon will be there. We won't let anything happen to them Bella we promise" Alec said. "Why l need you to babysit them anyway where am l going" Jane and Heidi smiled and said "it's your birthday Bella so we are taking you shopping then we are going to get out hair done and our nail's" Heidi said. Bella smiled and said "sounds fun when do we leave" "now" Jane said. Bella kissed her babies cheeks and then followed Jane and Heidi followed Bella out to theere large garage full of car's.

5 Hours later Jane Heidi and Bella were back from shopping and pampering themselves they got out the car took there bags and took them up to Bella's and Damon's room and placed them on the bed. All Bella wanted to do was find her babies that was the longest she's been away from them and she missed them like crazy. Bella Jane and Heidi went in search for Jack and Mareah. Jane and Heidi left Bella in the library where the Kiddies were and walked up to the throne room door's and opened them everyone was there putting the finishing touches to the chairs and making sure the music worked and blowing up the last of the ballons "

Jack and Mareah are going to have a field day with all these streamers and ballons" Heidi said letting out a small laugh. "We are ready for Bella lets get this birthday party started" Aro said really excited he looked like he had eaten to much lollies and sugar. Jane and Heidi went and got Bella. Bella she was in the library with Jack and Mareah reading them books and acting the scenes out. Jane and Heidi walked into he library and saw Bella and how she was with her kids they were laughing at Bella at the silly faces and the actions Bella was pulling and doing.

"Bella we need you Jack and Mareah in the throne room" Jane said with a smile on her face do you want me to carry Mareah" "yea Jane that would help." Jane smiled and walked into the library and picked Mareah up and they all started walking to the throne room. Damon waited for Heidi Jane Bella and the kids in the throne room while everyone was getting everying set up Damon gad slipped out of the castle and went and brought a promise ring for Bella it was very beautiful elegant but simple ring it had a small Sapphire in the middle and one smaller red Rubie on each side. Damon got Mareah a small red Rubie heart shaped locket necklace. And for JD (Damon call's jack JD because his full name is jack daniel Salvatore) he got him a class ring with a lime green diamond on it.

Bella walked into the throne with Heidi Jane and her babies and saw heaps of ballons and streamers and a banner that read "HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY IASBELLA" she smiled and looked around she locked eyes with Damon and walked torwards him Heidi took Jack. Damon smiled at Bella and took out the promise ring out and handed it to her "it's not a engagement ring if that's what your thinking l'm to young to get married but it is a promise ring to one day put a ring on that finger showwing that you are mine and that l am your's." Bella had tears falling she wipped them away and put the ring on and said "i'll hold you to that promise" and kissed damon.

Later on that night Damon had Mareah in his arms for the ffirst time that night he got the locket he got for her and put it on and kissed her forehead. Bella saw what Damon was doing and walked over to him "what's that" pointing to Mareah's new necklace "l brought it for her it has a picture of you and me and on the other side a picture of her and JD as little babies on the other." Bella smiled and kissed Damon's cheek and said "it's beautiful" "l got this for JD but i'll give this to hime when he's older" Damon said and pulled another ring out of his pocket and showed bella "a class ring he will love it Damon thank you."

Bella and Damon took there kids to there room they were already asleep and Damon and Bella were really tired as well. Bella placed Mareah in her coot and coverd her in blankets While Damon had JD and put him in his coot and tucked him in then walked over to the bed Bella was already in and climbed in and hugged her to him. Bella snuggled into Damon and fell asleep. Damon took a little longer to fall asleep even though he was tired his brain didn't want to shut up after a little while Damon fell asleep.

**The rings and necklace that Damon got the links are on my profile **

**and thanks for all the reviews they make me really happy to know that you like my story so thank you so the next chapter will be up in the next couple of hours will be a time skip to 2 weeks later**

**thanks emma**


	10. Chapter 9

2 WEEKS LATER

Bella and Damon have been on 2 date's they haven't done anything but hug and kiss because Bella wasn't ready for anything else and Damon respected Bella for that. The first date Damon took Bella to a clearing in the woods behind Volterra castle it was so pretty lights everywhere hanging down from tall trees and in the middle of the clearing was a white and red checkers picnic blanket with a old fashioned cane picnic basket sitting on top of the blanket. They had Heidi and Dimitir to babysit for them so they could go out.

The second date was a couple of days later it was summer in Italy so Damon took Bella to a clearing where there was a small lake really deep for swimming in and Damon had packed another picnic blanket and they had lunch swam a little more then went back to the caslte. They had Jane and Felix babysit this time because Heidi and Dimitri had gone on a mission. The babies now looked like they were 2 years old instead on 2 weeks but Bella and Damon loved them so much so Did the rest of there huge dysfunctional family.

Bella was walking around the castle with Jack he was being a fussy baby today Damon had Mareah he was in the throne room with everyone waiting for Damon's family well her Family two now. Bella looked down at her promise ring Damon gave her on her Bday and smiled she loved it it was modern but perfect it suited her. After an hour of walking aimlessly around the castle Jack had finally fallen asleep. Bella made her way out of the garden when Jack woke up again and started wriggling he wanted down. Jack Mareah had learnt how to walk they think it's funny to go wondering off around the castle by themselves and then Bella hast to go find them normally one of the guard seems them running around and takes them back to there mommy or to Damon there daddy.

Jack ran off in front of Bella running down the hall's of the castle giggling with Bella chasing after him. Jack ran into the throne room and straight to Damon and hid behind hus leg Bella ran in and said "where did Jack Jack go is he over by auntie Jane" Bella looked over to Jane she smiled. Jane knew the game Bella was playing Jack loved it, it was called "hide and go Jack."Bella hadn't notice the new people in the throne room right now her main focas was to intertain Jack so he wouldn't get upset again. "Where are you Jack Jack l guess your not here" Bella put a dramatic sigh and started walking out the door and said "more chocolate ice cream for me then."

Jack stood out from Damon and said "mommy you leave my ice cream alone daddy brought it for me not you" he put his hands on his hips and pouted Bella laughed and said "you have to catch me first" and took off in a slow jog over to Jane who was standing next to Heidi who was hold Mareah. Mareah was giggling at her mommys behavier and her older brother's Bella smiled at Mareah and was about to run away when she felt to arms wrap around her leg and a little voice saying "ha ha mommy l caught you now you leave my ice cream alone" and tried to growl but didn't work out so well." Bella laughed and picked Jack up and said "it's okay baby if l want ice cream i'll pester daddy till he goes and buys me some this is our secret don't tell anyone okay so shhhh."

Damon was standing next to his brother Stefan and watched Bella playing with JD he had been fussy all day. Stefan looked at his brother with questioning eyes. Bella looked around and saw the new people in the room and blushed and looked at Damon and said "sorry Damon he went to sleep and then he woke up and wanted to play if I had remembered that your family was coming l would have just taken him to the park and let him run around until he dropped" Damon laughed and walked over to Bella and pulled her into a hug and said it's fine baby honest." Mareah started to wriggle a little and then whimmpered and reached for Damon. Damon smiled and took Mareah and hugged her closed to him. Jane had a now very sleepy Jack in her arms.

"Bella is that you" Rose said Bella looked around and looked eyes with Rose and said "Rose your here it's you l'm so sorry l left l just couldn't stay l watched him have you know what and not even consider that his pregnant was down stairs" Bella's were teary and started to go red and puffy. Rose walked over to Bella and hugged and Bella burst into tears and held onto Rose like she was her life line. 3 Minutes later they pulled away Rose was crying to Bella looked aat rose and said "how are you crying" "it's along story" Rose said "Belly Boo how l've missed you" Emmett said.

Bella looked up and over at Emmett and smiled "Emmy it's you your here l'm sorry l left without saying goodbye or leaving a note l didn't think l just wanted to leave" "don't be sorry it's okay l understand." Bella laughed ran over to Emmett and hugged him and then let go and stood back. Stefan walked over to Bella so you are the girl Aro was telling us about how you got pregnant with a cold's one's baby" "babies Bella corrected and yes l am l wouldn't change it l know what he did was unforgiviable but he gave my twin's my babies and l love them. You must me be Stefan Damon's younger brother he's missed you."

Stefan laughed and smiled and said "yes l'm Damon's younger brother can l meet them your children l mean" Bella smiled and said "well ofcourse you can your there uncle." Stefan's eyes widdened and looked over at Damon he was laughing and talking to Mareah not paying any attention what so ever as to what Bella was doing. "Mareah do you want to meet your uncle l'm sure if your nice enough he will play princess dress up with you" Bella said smiling at her daughter as her daughters eyes lit up with excitment. Alec Felix and Dimitri looked at Stefan and shock there heads as to say "don't play princess dress up."

Damon put Mareah on the ground and she skipped over to her mommy and her new uncle. "Jack is asleep right now but you can meet him properly when he is awake he get's grouchy and grumpy if you wake him up Damon learnt that the hard way didn't you Damon" Bella said with a soft smile on her face. Mareah was now in front of Stefan with her arms up wanting to be picked up Stefan bent down and picked the small girl up and Mareah instantly put her head on stefan's shoulder and her tiny arms around his neck and let out a yawn. Mareah was now asleep in Stefan's arms she looked so peaceful calm and innocent just like her older twin brother Jack who was in Jane's arms.

"I think I'm ready to tell you my story" Bella said Rose quickly got up from her seat and sat next to Bella and said "l'm here if you need me" "thanks Rose" Bella said and leant her head against her now warm shoulder. "Okay lets start off with my name. My name is lsabella Marie Swan I'm 19 years old. When l was a baby my parents Charlie Swan and Renee Dywer got a divorce. My mom took me to live in Pheonix Arizona. l pretty much raised myself my mother was the kid in the relationship but she was there when l need her. When l was 12 she meet a man named Phill he played Baseball he was good for my mom she fell in love.

They dated for 3 years until Phill finally popped the question and my mom she was over the moon. l could see she was so happy they married just before my 17th birthday. Phill traveled a lot with his team and my mom was stuck at home with me so l made the easy decision and moved to Forks to live my father Charlie. There l meet the Cullens and started a relationship with Edward the youngest. The night l meet his parents Carlisle and Esme there was a thunder storm and they loved to play baseball and Edward wanting me to come watch l really didn't want.

l hate Baseball but l was curious as to how they play so l went. Should have just stayed half way through the game 3 Nomads passing through and and asked to join in until 1 guy got a wiff of my scent and thought l was a snack his name was James he had his mate with him her name was Victoria and there was another guy his name was Laurent. Edward got me out of there and took me home l faked leaving Charlie. See James was a tracker he loved the game of tracking and playing or toying with his food Alice and her mate Jasper took me to Pheonix.

James found me and blackmailedm into meeting him he said he had my mom and was going to kill her if l didn't go to him so l did and l had a few broken bones and he also bit me but Edward sucked the venom out. l would show the scar but when Damon healed after having the twin's it was gone when l woke up. Any way life went on l moved back in with Charlie he was still a little pissed at Edward no one could really blame him. Edward took me to prom and l hated it he made me think l was a little kid with my feet on his he was doing all the dancing. l mean l know how to dance l just choose not to because l don't like it.

Then came my 18th birthday they gave me presents which l didn't want it's not that l didn't like them l asked them not get me any thing but they did anyway. l cut my finger on the wrapping paper Edward threw into the wall and l landed on a glass table and that broke which made it worst. Carlisle is a doctor he stitched me up and Edward took me home. l went to school that week seeing none of the Cullens until friday.

Edward wanted me to take a walk with him in the woods l agreed and followed him after a little while he stopped walking and turned to me and said "we're living bella me and and my family are leaving you can't come l don't want you anymore you were just a thing to past my time a play toy but now people are getting a little to noisy people are started to relise that Carlisle is not aging so it's time to move on goodbye Bella" and ran off leaving me in the middle of nowhere l tripped over trying to find my way out and blacked out it got a little fuzzy after that.

For 3 months l was like a zombie l wouldn't eat properly l had shocking nightmares that scared the crap out of Charlie until Charlie said that l needed help. l started hanging out with my friend jacob turns out he is a shapeshifter turns into a wolf anytime he want's at first he wasn't aloud near me Sam alpha ordered him until l figured out there secret and Jake was aloud to hang with me again. Victoria was back and wanting revenge for James and what better way than to kill me Edward's suppose to be mate. I really wanted to go cliff diving and so Jake promised to take me but l was to impatient to wait for him so l went by myself.

Alice saw me jump and told Rose here that l was dead and went and told Edward so he came here wanting death. Alice came back to Forks and found me alive and well took me to here to save Edward so l did we got back together. Victoria was making an army of new borns and so the pack and the Cullen's teamed up and killed them all Edward killed Victoria and l agreed to marry him. And l got pregnant and came home Edward wanted to kill them and l wouldnt let them 1 night l was left home alone with him because the rest of the family went to hunt. l caught Edward cheating on me with Tanya so l ran here and had to beautiful babies and l also found out that me and Damon are mate's."

How are you still human after having hybrid babies shouldn't you be like us" Rose asked Bella. Bella smiled and said "no damon healed me l want to be human until im 22 years old there's still some things l would like to do before l become a vampire." They all talked and got to know each other a bit more. Bella was now sitting next to damon she leant her head against his shoulder and soon enough was dozzing off. "l think it's time to call it a night Bella looks like she will fall asleep any minute now and l'm tired to" Damon said getting up and taking Mareah off of his little brother Stefan and then helped Bella to her feet.

Bella walked over to Jane and took Jack and together her and damon walked uo there room. Damon placed Mareah in her coot Bella placed Jack in his and walked over to there bed and go ready and then climbed in "l really like your family Damon" Bella said tiredly. Damon smiled and hugged Bella to him and said "tomorrow me and Stefan will tell you our story all of it while the Family get's to know Mareah and why you should never agree to play princess dress up ever doesn't matter how cute she is." Bella laughed and said "and why you should never get play hide and seek with Jack because you will never find him." They both laughed and then fell silent "night Bella" Damon said said "night Damon" Bella said snuggling into him and they both fell asleep with smiles on there face.


	11. Chapter 10

Damon woke up to soft giggling from Jack Mareah was still asleep "what are you giggling about JD huh" Damon said trying not to wake up Mareah or Bella. "l make mommy foalt" and jack started laughing again. Damon looked over to where Bella was sleeping and there she was floating 5/10 inches off the bed "JD as funny as seeing mommy float can you put her down" Damon said to JD. Jack looked at his daddy then at his mommy and said "can we go to the library and can you finish off that book you were reading to me the day before yesterday."

Damon smiled as he watched his son lower Bella back onto the bed her covered her back up with the blankets and got out of bed and walked over to Jack and said "lets go to the library but first lets go wake uncle Stefan up." Damon and Jack walked down the hall to Stefan and Katherine's room. Damon put Jack on the ground and he walked straight up to the door and knocked "come in" Katherine said Jack looked up at Damon wanting him to open the door. Damon opened the door and he and Jack walked in both Stefan and Katherine were up they were just laying in bed.

Jack ran over to the bed and jumped on it Katherine smiled and looked at Damon and said "Baby Blues is this Jack he is so cute and full of life" "yea this is jack l call him JD. He has a power now l found out this, this morning didn't l buddy" Damon said looking at his son. "Ooh what power do you have Jack" Katherine asked Jack smiled at his new aunite and said "l made mommy float it was funny" Jack said laughing. Katherine and Stefan started laughing at the sheer happiness on there nephew's face as he said "l made mommy float." Damon smiled as His brother and sister in law got to know his son in every sence of the word but blood and or venom.

Mareah woke up 10 minutes after her daddy and brother walked out of the room she stood up in her coot and looked at her mommy and said "mommy, mommy," each time Mareah said mommy she would get louder until she screamed "MOMMY" Bella sat up and looked over at her daughter and said "what is it baby" Mareah reahed for her mommy. Bella got up and picked Mareah up and said "what should we do today looks like your brother and daddy have gone already should we go say hi to your auntie Rose" "yea lets go say hi to auntie Rose. Mommy who's auntie Rose" Mareah asked "you will see baby she is very nice" Bella said.

Rose and Emmett were laying in bed they were still getting used to feeling tired and sleeping when there was a knock on the door "come in" Emmett said in a sleepy voice. The door opened and Bella walked in carring Mareah "morning Rose Emmett how are you" Bella said in a quiet voice looking down a bit she was very nervous. Last time she had seen Rose and Emmett was just before they went hunting and Rose had promised Bella that she would help her with making her baby book." "like Emmett said Bella we under stand" Rose said. Mareah looked up from Bella's shoulder and looked over at the bed. Bella walked over to the bed and placed Mareah on the bed and she walked over to Emmett and snuggled into his side and looked up at him with her doe brown eyes.

Emmett and Rose laughed and Rose looked at Bella and said "she looks so much like you Bella she has you eyes your hair nose and lips but has Edwards hard skin and is a little paler than you but she still looks more like you than him" Bella smiled at Emmett and said "that's what l like about them they look my like me and l'm greatful for that. Enough about me or my babies l want to know what happened after l left and you came back from hunting and how you were changed into a better looking vampire it suits you both better" Bella said with a smiled and sat on the bed.

Rose laughed and said "we came back and l asked Edward where you were and he said you were in my room l thought it was a little weird because l thought you would be in you room but no anyway l went up to my room and you wern't there so l checked the bath room you wern't there either so l checked everyones room and then came to Edward's door and there was music playing to quietly for you to hear so l opened the door and Tanya was in there laying on your bed in only her panties bra and one of his button down Shirt's.

I yelled at her and slammed the door went down stairs and told the family. Edward went hunting just after we came home. Alice didn't believe me so I walked up stairs and dragged Tanya down stairs and the family were pissed they pieced's together what happened you caught Edward and ran before he found out. Edward came home and was shocked to see Tanya and what she was wearing and tried to lie and play with us but it didn't work Jasper was pissed and theartend Tanya and so she left and Alice slapped Edward over and over again she was only relising that she had just lost you as a sister because of what he had done. Jasper took her away from Edwrad so she didn't do anymore damage l walked up stairs but not before kicking him in the groin.

Emmett followed my up stairs we layed on our bed for a few hours not talking and then it just got to hard l started packing Emmett helped and we packed up talked to the family and left and ended up in Mystic Falls and we meet Damon's family. They have a witch hybrid named Bonnie Bennett soon to be Mikelson and she changed us back to being a human and Elijah fed us his blood and broke our necks we died and woke up in transition. Bonnie made us daylight rings and Elijah Niklaus and Kol taught us how to hunt humans and not kill them just wipe there memory.

And here we are now its a little weird felling tired and sleeping and feeling hungry and eating normal food and how it taste amazing but it's better than being a cold one when we were a cold one at night time we didn't know what do it's nice just going to sleep and wake up it make's me feel more normal." Rose looked up at Bella and then smiled as Bella hugged her and then said "we should get up and go find some food" Mareah was hugging Emmett and then as soon as she heard the word food and looked at her mommy and smiled and reached for her.

Bella laughed and took Mareah and said "you heard food are you hungry brownie huh come on we will let uncle Emmett and auntie Rose to get up and go to the kitchen if your lucky we might catch daddy and Jack" "yea lets go food is waiting mommy" and threw her hands up and the light bulb blew up Bella hid Marah fron the glass and looked at Mareah with wide eyes. Mareah started crying Bella hugged her and looked at Rose and Emmett and said "l'm sorry it look's like her powers have come out to play" "it's fine Bella really we aren't hurt go feed Mareah we will see you soon in the throne room Damon and stefan are going to be telling there past" Rose said with a smile and waved to Mareah, Mareah waved back as Bella walked out of the room.

Bella put Mareah on the floor and took her hand and started walking down to the kitchen. Damon and Jack were in the kitchen with Stefan and Katherine making breakfast when Bella and Mareah came talking. Mareah was talking to her mommy about how she dressed up her dolly and uncle Felix when they played princess dress up when they walked into the kitchen when she saw her daddy she let go of Bella's hand and ran to Damon. Damon saw Mareah let go of Bella's hand and run to him he beant down and picked her up.

Mareah gave Damon a big kiss on his check and hugged him then started to wriggle she wanted down so Damon put her down and she walked over to Katherine and asked "who are you" "l'm your auntie Katherine but you can call me auntie Kathy your so pretty who brought you that dress you look like a princess" Mareah smiled at Katherine and said "my mommy brought it for me." Katherine smiled and talked to Mareah for a bit more until she walked away to talk to Stefan "don't take that personal she does that she like's to get to know new people and adventures l'm Bella" Bella said.

Katherine smiled at Bella and said "they are so beautiful Bella you such and amazing mum l saw how you were with Jack yesterday l'm katherine but everyone calls me Kathy Damon call's me Brown eyes" "thanks they are only 2 weeks old and they are growing so much and like to get into everything" just as Bella said they was a crash and Jack said opps the was cracked eggs all over the floor and him dripping down his face and top Damon was laughing and Bella sighed and said to kathy "see what l mean" Kathy was laughing at the O face Jack was pulling right now. Mareah saw her brother and said "silly Jack now you need a bath" Jack screamed and ran off.

Bella finally found and caught Jack and gave him a bath after Bella dried Jacck she turned around and went to get him some clothes and Jack ran off out of the room. Bella came back from getting some clothes and found Jack missing Bella sighed and walked out of the room and went to search for Jack. Jack ran into the throne room naked everyone was there and watched as Jack ran in Damon sighed and said "JD did you run away from mommy again" Jack looked over at Damon and said "l dont like bath's and mommy was taking to long daddy" Bella walked into the throne and saw Jack running around and sighed Bella walked up behind Jack and picked him up he started screaming "PUT ME DOWN" Bella said "no Jack you know the rule's and beside's do you really want everyone to see your willie" Jack looked down then up at his Mommy and said "no mommy lets go get me dressed" Bella laughed and walked out of the room carrying a naked Jack telling her to "hurry up daddy is going to tell a story."


	12. Chapter 11

Jack came running into the throne room he was really excited and ran straight to Damon, Damon picked up a very excited Jack. Bella walked into the throne room 15 minutes after Jack and looked around and said while sitting down in Damons lap "look's Mareah ropped you all into playing duk duck goose." Damon wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and said "yea she got impatient waiting for you" Mareah looked over and saw that Bella was now here and said "yay mommy's here daddy can tell his story." Aro who was doing the ducking and goose stopped what he was doing he looked so relieved to see Bella and nearly ran back to his chair.

"Mareah Jack why don't you seat with 1 of your uncles or aunites" Bella said still sitting in Damon's lap. Mareah went straight to Emmett which he was really surprise but picked her up and she snuggled into Emmett's large form. Jack went over to Jane which wasn't a surprise at all Jack was kinda attached to Jane. Stefan came over and sat next to Damon annd Bella and looked at Damon and said "when your ready brother" Damon sighed and looked at Kathy and said "l'm gonna need your help to brown eyes so maybe you should tell everyone how it started." Katherine looked around the room and walked over to Stefan and sat down in his lap and started her tail. My real name is Katerina Petrova l originally come from Bulgaria when l was 15 had a baby out of wedlock and was l was banned from bulgaria and moved to england when l was 16 l met Elijah and was introduce to his brother Klaus on his birthday and we got to know each other. Klaus told me all about this curse and how he needed me to unlock it l was willing to help him but l wanted to be 17 and he agreed after he broke the curse l would tansition into a vampire.

I'm what people call a doopleganger they are really rare. Now the curse l'm talking about is known all around the world as the sun and moon curse." There was lots of mumuring and nodding of heads Katherine laughed. "Well it was all a lie it was fake made up by Elijah and Klaus to through people off. The actual curse was put on Klaus by his crazy mother who actually turned them all into Vampires as well Klaus is half vampire half werewolf. Klaus's mother cheated on Micheal his siblings father when Micheal found out he went and found Klaus's dad and killed him.

To unlock the curse he needed a Witch, Werewolf Vampire and me the doopleganger and the moonstone that his mother consealed the curse in. With the witch she/he would strat the unlocking process then she/he would tell Klaus to take the heart of the Werewolf and put it in cauldron then take the Vampire's heart then after that Klaus would need to drink my blood to the point of my death and then the witch would chant some sort of mambo jumbo and it would be done.

l helped him break the curse then he told me to run he gave me a daylight ring and l ran l later found out the reason l had to run was because Michael found them. l was on the run as well because l helped Klaus break his curse. Michael nearly caught me but l slipped through his finger's l ended up in Mystic Falls and fell in love with Stefan and Damon was my best friend. l was engaged to Stefan for 1 day that night his dad captured and rounded all the vampires up and put them in the church what they didn't know was there was a hidden tomb and we were put in there.

Emily Bennett Bonnie Bennetts great great what ever grandmother sealed us in with a spell and a commet that only flew over the sky every 150 years" Katherine stopped talking. Stefan hugged her closer to him and looked at Damon and said "it's our turn brother do you want to go first or should eye or ddo you want to just tell them" Damon looked at Stefan and then at Kathy she looked like she was going to break any second so Damon said "take Brown eyes and show her around Italy and where we used to live i'll tell our story brother Brown eyes doesn't look good." Katherine started to let the tears fall she stood up kissed Damon's cheek Stefan took her hand and Kathy said "thank you Baby Blues" and with that Stefan and Katherine walked out.

Damon sighed and kissed Bella's exposed shoulder and and then her Cheek and started where Katherine left out a few things. "I was in the Confederate Army l was in the Army for 18 months when l was injured and sent home l was made General about 12 months before l was injured." Damon was interupted by Mareah "daddy you were injured mommy daddy was injured" she was starting to cry Damon looked at his little girl and said "come here baby daddy is fine." Bella got out of Damon's lap and sat beside him.

Emmett placed Mareah on the ground she was shaking with her sobs and nearly fell over so Emmett helped her over to Damon and Mareah hugged damon with her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck not letting go crying really loudly. Jack decieded to be fussy and started to move he wanted to be near his daddy and mommy and sister Jane looked at Bella. Bella saw Jack started to get reastless and soon he was going to start crying she saw Jane looking at her and nodded to her. Jane put Jack on the ground he ran straight over to Bella and sat in her lap and put one of his hands in Damon's big one.

Damon rubbed Mareah's back and looked around the room then locked eyes with Bella and smiled a small smiled Bella could see in his Baby blue eyes that this story was going to be tough on him "it's okay Damon l love you l wont judge on your past" she said. Damon sighed and started where he left off. "When l got home Stefan was excited but worried that he might hurt me. l was home for 2 days when our dad Giuseppe Salvatore pulled me and Stefan out of bed to meet a girl who was going to be staying with us. A week after we meet Katherine Stefan and her started dating l was happy for them.

When they got engaged the morning of the vampire rounding up our father was not happy with Stefan, Stefan didn't understand why he was not happy with his youngest son getting married. We knew Katherine was a vampire and she was willing to change us because she knew me and Stefan was a package deal so she kept feeding us her blood every week the last blood she gave me and Stefan was that afternoon she was taken away. Katherine was taken and we tried to save her but before we could our father shot us both in the back and Katherine was taken away from Stefan.

We woke up at the old Quarry with these rings on our finger mine has a D.S and Stefan's has S.S engraved on it. Where there for 15 minutes by ourselves Stefan was upset and pissed with himself and l was pissed with myself for breaking all my promise's l made when a man who's later name was Klaus looked us both in the eyes and used complusion and made us turn against each other and make me think for 150 years that l was in love with Katherine the Katherine l thought of as a little sister and best friend."

Everyone looked at Damon with awe and saddnest "who is Klaus and Elijah and where are they" Jane asked Damon sighed and said "NiKlaus Elijah Kol Rebekah and Finnik with there mate's Matt Bonnie Sage and Lexi and good friend Caroline which we think is Klaus's mate were not sure yet are in Mystic Falls keeping up the Charade because of Elena I have another story which explains who Elena is."

"Elena is the doopleganger to Katherine. Stefan was hunting 5 years ago when elena was 15 and heard a car go off the old Wickery Bridge it was Elena and her parents car so he saved her he at first thought Elena was Katherine but no she wasn't she was the devil. While this was happening I was trying to find a witch to unlock the tomb but to unlock the tomb l needed Emily's grimore a grimore is a witches spell book its where they put all there spells and l needed the spell she locked the tomb with. Stefan spent the next 2 years watching Elena until he got bored and decieded to go to school and get to know her and started dating her.

l came to Mystic falls just before Stefan started school and started stiring up trouble. I had Bonnie and her Grandma Sheila open the tomb. l had found Emily's grimore burried with our father 3 days earlier. Me and this girl Anabella went into the tomb Anabella was going in there to get her mother Pearl and brang her out l brang out Katherine she was so weak and so wrinkly and deathly pale. Katherine once she got her strengh back she disappeared for a couple days and she came back she wasn't alone she brought Klaus and in turn he brought his family he gave me and Stefan back out memories and undaggered his family at first they hated him but they soon forgave him.

Elena was not happy that Stefan dumped her Katherine her look a like. She tried date me but l didn't like her and it would just feel really weird as Katherine is my best friend and like a little sister to me and she has been giving us grief ever since her own brother well cusion but they grew up Brother and sister Jeremy hate's her he and Anabella are dating they are a really happy couple. Pearl was killed by Elena's real dad who grew up as her Uncle John she was nearly killed when John rounded up the tomb vampires that we let out but me and Stefan saved her."


	13. Chapter 12

Jack and Mareah were asleep they feel asleep ages ago Stefan and Katherine walked into the throne room as Damon finished there story. Stefan walked over to Damon and handed him a envelope and wispered something to him and then took Katherine and ran out. Damon watched as his brother and sister run out of the throne room to go pack he sighed and looked around at his family and then looked into the envelope Bonnie had made rings for everyone to so they didn't light up as a disco ball "Damon whats going on why did Stefan look pissed and worried" Bella asked.

Damon sighed an looked at bella and said "Elena went to visit her aunt's best friend she lives in Forks for two days and meet Edward and they stayed in contact and Elena walked into the grill and heard Tyler yelling at Caroline trying to get her to tell where l went and then where Katherine and Stefan disappeared and Elena heard and told Edward." "What's this got to do with me Damon " Bella said looking and sounding really confussed. "Bella Edward is coming here because your here he want's to get you back."

Bella looked really scared and hugged Jack to her a little more and then took Mareah from Damon and fled straight out of the throne room looking scared. Katherine walked into the roomand said "there's no time to leave he's already here here he's damanding to see Aro Marcus Caius and Bella alone" "that's not going to happen Damon said with a growl. Everyone in the throne room looked shocked and scared Damon never growled ever he was always being sacastic funny or just plain quiet. "Can you get the lady to stall him i'll try oh and Stefan is with Bella explaining it to her and trying really hard to calming her down it's not working."

Rose growled and stormed out of the room After Katherine said that and ran off to find Bella and help Stefan. Damon stood in the throne room with a million thought's swimming around his brain he looked at the envelope and handed it to Aro and said these are Day light rings for you, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Heidi Dimitri, Alec and Felix there not like ours there a different stone its made from moonstone and Bonnie spelled it so you can go out in the sun not light up like a disco ball there is also 3 rings for your wives and a ring for Marcus when you find a new companion or mate wife what ever but right now l have to calm down my girlfriend."

Damon ran off in search of Bella he found her Stefan and Rose in there room Bella was crying Jack and Mareah were in there coots asleep totally oblivious of what was about to happen. Katherine and Emmett walked into the room and Emmett said Carlisle Esme Jasper and Alice are here as well they wanted to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid." Bella then looked up at Damon and said "meet me in the throne room i'll be there once the Jack and Mareah are awake" "okay baby everything will be fine he wont get near JD or Mareah l promise" Damon said and walked out of the room Stefan squeezed Bella's hand and followed Damon out of the room Katherine gave Bella a quick hug and followed Damon and Stefan back to the throne room.

Aro Marcus and Cauis sat on there chairs in the throne room and watched as Damon Stefan and Katherine slipped into the room and put on a red Volturi cape on just as Edward stormed into the room followed by Carlisle Esme Alice and Jasper looking annoyed with Edward. Edward stormed into the Throne room and looked around but kept walking until he was standing in front of Aro Marcus and Caius and asked "where's Bella l know she is here so where is she."

Aro Marcus Cauis and thee entire guard growled at him Carlisle Esme Jasper and Alice took a step back shocked that Edward would speek to the three kings like that and scared because Edward had just sealed there death certificate. Aro looked behind Edward and saw Carlisle Esme Alice and Jasper step back in fear he stood up from his chair and said "uh my dear friend Carlisle may l see if you knew about this whole situation." Carlisle looked up at his old friend and smiled and said "not at all you welcome to check all of us" Aro smiled at Carlisle and took his hand then Esme's Alice's and finally Jasper's and smiled and said you may all relax my friend's we mean no harm to you but l'm affraid Edward is a different story. We can not kill him only torture him because only Bella can tell us to kill him or not but l think she want's an explanation for why he did what he did."

Rose and Emmett watched Jack and Mareah sleep with Bella and then Bella said "go go l know you want to see then well all them apart from Edward. You have missed them they have been your family for years and years l understand so go tell all of them l'm not gonna run l just need some time and l want to wait until the twin's are awake" Rose and Emmett looked at each other then at Bella and then got up and kissed her cheek and walked out of the bedroom hand and hand down to the hall to the throne room before they got to the door tthey heard a commotion coming from the direction of the reception area so they followed the sound.

Klaus Elijah Rebekah Kol Finnik Matt Jeremy Anabella Sage Lexi Bonnie Alaric Jenna and Caroline stood in the reception area waiting for the stupid human to get off the damn phone when they saw Emmett and Rose walk in Caroline Rekbekah Bonnie Anabella Sage Jenna and Lexi all smiled and ran to Rose and hugged her. Rose was ambushed by the girls Emmett looked at the guys and asked "what are you all doing here" "we mate are here for Damon and his new Mate Bella and her babies ofcourse nearly forgot" Klaus said the girls stopped hugging Rose. Emmett and Rosse turned around and walked to thee throne room everyone followed them and walked in.

Rose walked up to Aro and said "we have more quest but Bella said to tell you she isn't gonna run she just need's some time and it's tough on her and she is just waiting on J and M to wake up so she will be down in about 1/2 hours" Aro smiled at Rose and said thank you my dear. Rose then saw Edward there with a smile on his face she growled and walked over to him and kicked in the groin if possible harder than she had done back in there Forks home Edward fell to the floor holding his groin in pain even though he deserved it all the guys in the room winced.

Klaus winced and said "l would haate to run into her in a dark ally" Rebekah glared at her older brother and said "do you want me to kick you Nik if you don't then shut up." Rose and Emmett walked over to Esme and Carlisle and smiled and said "hi mom dad how are you" Esme started to crying and hugged Rose to her Rose hugged back snuggling into her embrace. Emmett walked over to Carlisle and gave him a manely hug and then pulled back and was attacked by Alice Emmett laughed and hugged Alice and said "l missed you to Pixie" and pulled back and looked at Jasper and smiled and said "brother how've you been"

Jasper and Emmett hugged and then pulled back and Jasper said "l've been good it's weird being in the house and you not there either yelling at the tv making crued comments and being told off by Esme and getting wacked in the back of the head by Rose our weekend hunting trip just the 2 of us because Edward hated hunting with us and Carlisle works at the hospital on night shift on week ends when needed" Emmett sighed and said "l've missed those two bro l have."

Rose pulled out of Esme's embrace and walked over to Carlisle and hugged him for a few mintues then pulled back and said "l've missed you" then walked over to Alice and hugged the excited jumping Pixie Rose pulled back and looked at Alice kissed her fore head and said "I've missed you Alice it's been a strange couple of weeks" Rose then walked over to Jasper and looked at him he hadn't changed much in the last 2 weeks. Jasper gave Rose a once over making sure she wan't hurt and then pulled her into a hug Rose smiled and hugged Jasper back then steppe back and into Emmett's embrace and smiled and said "me and Emmett will explain everything and maybe Bonnie will help."


	14. Chapter 13

2 HOURS LATER

Jack and Mareah woke up and saw Bella sitting on the bed looking pissed and said "mommy you okay" Jack asked looking into Bella's eyes "yea baby l'm gud lets go see dady huh but you hold mommy's hand's when we walk down to the throne room" Bella said they both nodded and started bouncing in there coot's. Bella got up off the bed and helped Jack out and then Mareah and took there hand's in her's and walked out of the room to the throne room. Damon heard them coming before he saw them Jack and Mareah were asking Bella if uncle Sefan and auntie Kathy could take them swimming later.

Bella walked into the throne room hold Jack and Mareah's hand she smiled and saw the rest of Damon's family standing next to Damon Stefan and Katherine she walked over to Damon and Let Mareah's and Jack's hand go Mareah ran straight over to Damon and Jack looked around and saw his auntie Rose and ran in the opposite direction. Rose watched as Bella walked in and let Mareah and Jack's hand go Mareah went to Damon but Jack was running in her dierection.

Jack stopped in front of Rose and put his arms up in the air wanting to be picked up Rose bent down and left Jack up and Jack smiled at her and rubbed his nose on her shoudler. "Bella" Esme gasped and smiled at the girl she was prod enough to call her, her daughter for a little while she didn't know with what happened between her and Edward. Bella heard her name and looked over at Esme and smiled and took Mareah from Damon and started walking over to Esme but was stopped by Edward who was now standing in front her said "Bella love you alive and human did you get rid of those things you were carrying" Bella looked scared and Mareah hid her face in Bella's long dark brown hair from the scary man.

Damon saw Bella start to walk over to the vampire called Esme when Edward blocked her path and scary Mareah so he walked over pushed Edward out od the way and Bella quickly rushed over to where Esme and Rose was with Jack. Edward growled at Damon and was getting ready to Attack when Bella yelled "Jane" and next thing Edward is rolling round on the ground in agonizing. Mareah and Jack start laughing and Jack yelled "go auntie Jane look mommy auntie Jane is hurting the scary mean man" "yea baby l see." Bella handed Esme Mareah and walked over to Edward and looked him in the eyes and asked "why Edward why did you lie and cheat on me did l do something wrong all you had to do was say you didn't love me anymore because took something from me Edward.

Edward you took my viginity from me you knew l was saving that to give to the person l WAS SUPPOSE TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH BUT YOU TOOK IT FROM ME" Bella was screaming by the end and had tears sliding down her cheeks. Bella then looked at Jack and Mareah and said "l have to thank you though because you gave me my children my beautiful twin's Jack Daniels Salvatore and Mareah Elizabeth Salvatore." Edward smiled and said "you gave my mothers name to your bitch of a baby you can keep you babies just know l want nothing to do with them."

Bella starting laughing and said "Mareah's middle name doesn't come from your mother you stupid dick head" and Kicked him in the head and said "Mareah's middle name come's from Rose and Jack Daniel's the Daniel part comes from Jasper. They aren't your kids Edward sure you helped created them but they have been Damon's since l came here for help because everytime we were alone you tried getting rid of them and right now all l want to do is get rid of you but l can' do that because you are one of Esme's children and she would hate me."

Esme watched while holding Bella's baby girl yelling at Edward and then heard Bella say "right now all l want to do is get rid of you but l can' do that because you are one of Esme's children and she would hate me." Esme sighed and Handed Mareah to Carlisle and walked over to Bella and said "Bella thank you l know you hate him but he is one of my Children" "Esme it's okay just keep him away from me and my family. l'm sorry but l'm never ever getting back together with this lying cheating scumbag" Esme sighed and said "we will leave and not bother you again."

Bella nodded an walked over to Carlisle and took Mareah from him and walked over to the girl named Caroline and handed Mareah to her and they started talking about playing Princess dress up and looked over at Damon he had Jack and walking over to her when there was yelling "l'm not coming l'm sorry l can't live with him anymore and if you want to pick Edward over me and Jasper well l think l'll stay right here with Bella if that's okay with her" Alice yelled looking aout raged as Esme tried to tell her that they were leaving.

"Esme if Alice and Jasper want to stay with me l have no problem with that and l'm sure Damon missed his confederate Major Buddy" Bella said with a giggle and took out a photo and showed Damon who stared at it wide eyed and said "so that's why he looks so familiar" Jasper walked over to Bella and Damon and took the Photo and sighed and said "I'm sorry l don't remember anything after l was changed" "don't be sorry Jasper it's not your fault." Bonnie walked over and said "hi Jasper l can get you memories back but it will be painful.

l have to change you back to being a human and that will take how ever long it took you to change then Elijah will feed you his blood break your neck and then you will have access to all your memories l can do it to your mate Alice as well if you like you will also have more control of your bloodlust and l will also make you a day light ring so you can got out into the sun without sparking or well in your case burn." Jasper thought about and said "can you change me please ma'am" his southern accent coming through Alice giggled and said "if Jazzy wants to be changed then so do l."

Esme and Carlisle took Edward out of Volterra castle and boarded a plane to take them home to Forks they had Bella leave because of Edward and then Emmett and Rose leave because of both Bella and Edward and now Alice and Jasper because Esme wouldn't Edward be killed there family was broken and unfixable.


	15. Chapter 14

BACK IN FORKS

It has been 2 weeks since Edward Esme and Carlisle went to Italy to see Bella Jasper and Alice went with them but they decieded that if Esme wanted to pick spoilt brat Edward over them then they would stay with Bella. Esme and Carlisle went hunting and left Edward home alone he was being more anti-social since they had all come back from Italy. Edward was in his room listening to his music when he heard a howl and some growls a got up off his bed and walked down stairs out the front to be infront of some of the members of the pack.

Jacob Sam Paul Embry Quill Jared and Seth heard around Forks and LaPush that Edward was home but Bella wasn't with him so the pack decieded to go pay the Cullens a visit. Edward stood in front of the pack and asked "what are you doing here" Jacob Sam Paul Embry Quill Jared and Seth all turned back into the woods to change then came back out. Jacob looked at Edward and then at his left hand and said "where's Bella better yet where's you wedding ring" Edwad growled at Jacob and said "Bella is not here she caught me cheating and left l also got her pregnant and tried to kill them there fine healthy even Bella is in Italy she is becoming a vampire as we speak" Edward said all this with a happy smiled plastered on his face.

All the wolves were growling at what Edward said coming out of his mouth Jacob was the first to go wolf then Sam then Paul then Embry then Quill then Jared and then finally Seth Jacob launched himself at Edward he didn't even fight he let the wolves tear him apart piece by piece until there was just a pile of Edward's body everywhere the wolves calmed and went and got there spare pair of shorts and changed then went over to Edward and started piling him up. Paul lit the match and said "your worthless piece of shit enjoy hell becasue that's where your heading to now" and dropped the match and Edward lit up with smelly purple grey smoke.

Esme and Carlisle came home from hunting after a few hours and saw Jacob Sam Paul Embry Quill Jared and Seth sitting on there front steps looking and watthing something burn as they got closer they saw it was Edwrad burning Esme screamed "NOOOOOO NOT MY BOY NOT MY BABY" Sam got up and said "he deserved it now we have the unfortunature to tell Charlie that his baby girl his daughter Bella wont be coming home." The wolves left a distraught Esme and a upset Carlisle to greive over there son Edward and headed torwards Charlies house.

3 DAYS BEFORE THE WOLVES ATTACK VOLTERRA CASTLE

"Bella are you okay" Damon asked walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist her one minute she was laughing with Caroline and the next she was steering off into space. "Huh what oh Damon l'm fine l just l miss my dad l havent seen him since l left for my honey moon with Edward and l would like to visit him l think iit's time to move out of the castle go see my dad in Forks then go to Mystic Falls you can show where you grew up and l'm kinda getting sick of these castle walls i'll miss everyone but they can come visit or we can come visit" Bella said looking up at damon to look into his beautiful baby blue eyes.

Aro Marcus and Caius heard everything that Bella just said to Damon they were a little sad to see them go but knew that Bella would never lie to them and would visit. Aro looked at his brothers and then at Bella and said "Bella my dear if you want to leave we are not stopping you, you may go visit your father you can use our jet plane but we do expect a phone call once every 2 weeks" Jane butted in "and lots and lots of pictures oh sorry Master Aro." Everyone laughed at how Jane was really excited Aro smiled at Jane and said "that's alright my dear we are all expecting pictures and we are all going to miss you and the twin's they livin up the place." Bella smiled and said "thank you Aro we will visit every 2 months you can visit anytime just call before you visit because with the Salvatore brothers they are always trying to save the day" both brothers looked at Bella and said "hey do not" Damon added "we also do it in style." Everyone was laughing and saying goodbye. Jasper and Alice walked into the room they had just finished turning into a original vampire and Jasper was getting his memories back slowly but they were coming. Alice had lost the power of seeing seeing the future but discovered that she like Bonnie was a witch so she was a hybrid she was also getting her memories back like Jasper slowly but they were coming.

"What's funny" Jasper asked "Jasper" Rose gasped and ran over and hugged him and then looked at Alice and hugged her to "you look better Jasper how do you feel do you wanna suck my blood" Bella said smiling. Jasper looked over at Bella he couldn't feel anyone's amotions andhe was happy because he hated it he laughed at her comment and said "no Bells l'm good you don't appeal to me in that way anymore, Don't get me wrong you smell amazingly good it's l don't want you" Bella laughed at how Jasper was trying to explain himself but failing and so she said "Jasper l get it it's okay."

3 HOURS LATER

Everything was packed and on the plane all they had to do was fly away Bella turned around and saw Jane Heidi Felix Dimitri and Alec saying goodbye to the twin's. Jack was in Jane's arms and Heidi had Mareah they were crying saying that "they didn't wanna go." Bella took Damon's hand and walked over to the twin's Bella took Jack from Jane and cuddled him while he cried while Damon took Mareah from Heidi and hugged her close to him. They said one last goodbye and got on the plane. Mareah and Jack cried them selves to sleep and then Bella handed Jack over to Klaus while Bonnie took Mareah.

Bella took her phone out and called her dad Charlie he pick up after the 6th ring "Charlie Swan speeking" "hey dad l'm coming home and have a big story for you" "Bella is that you where are you l saw Edward come home with Esme and Carlisle 2 weeks ago and you wern't with him "dad me and Edward are no longer married l filed for a divorce about a month ago l caught him cheating on me" "oh honey l'm sorry" "no dad don't be he was the one that wanted the wedding he pushed me into it anyway l'm coming to visit for a week l met someone and l would like you to meet him and his family is coming to" "okay when will you be here tomorrow night" "okay see you then by" "by dad" Bella hanged up snuggled into Damon and fell asleep.

The jet landed in Seattle Airport and everyone got off grabbed there bags the plane would stay there until they were ready to fly to Virginia Mystic Falls. Damon went and stole a RV and everyone piled onto the bus Damon was driving Bella took Jack and Mareah and feed them and changed there clothes with the help of Rebekah. Then explained who they were going to see and why they had to act like normal 4 year olds instead of how they act now they agreed.

At 8:30pm Damon pulled the bus up outside Charlie's house and then turned to Bella and said "are you ready babe you don't have to if you don't want to" Bella sighed an handed Jack to Damon and took Mareah off of Rebekah and said "l'm nervous but ready so lets go" Damon opened the bus door and stood up and followed Bella up to the house she opened the door and walked in. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching tv when he saw Bella walk in with a lot of people he sat up and waited for her "hey dad" Bella said Charlie looked over Bella making sure that Edward didn't hurt and then saw a little girl in her arms and said "hey Bells how you been who's the baby."

Bella moved over to Rebekah and handed Mareah to her Rebekah took her and she hugged Charlie and then said "her name is Mareah and her twin is Jack who is with Damon they are mine and his kids I meet Damon in Italy after l caught Edward l ran l just needed to get away and you know l've always wanted to go to Italy anyway l meet Damon and we started talking and getting know each and he asked me out when were coming home from out date l saw these two in a box on the side of the road they were all dirty and they looked hungry and were crying and l couldn't just leave them alone so Damon and l took them they have been with us ever since."

Charlie looked at Mareah and Jack and smiled and said "they are beautifull Bella it's late and Jacob and Sam and some other guys are coming over to talk to me so why don't we all go to bed" Bella smiled and nodded and took Mareah back from Rebekah who was now asleep took Damons hand and walked upstairs. Charlie looked at Bella's new family and said you don't have to sleep out in the bus you can sleep here l'll just go get some blankets wait here. Charlie walked off upstairs grabbed some blankets and looked into Bella's room and saw Damon and Bella put the twin's down he smiled and thought to himself "Damon is way better for Bella then Dickward ever was l'm glad she found him."

Charlie walked into the living room and hand the blanket's to a guy and the guy said "thanks mate my name is NiKlaus you can call me Nik" Nik held his hand out to shake Charlie nodded and shook Nik's hand then "l'm Elijah Nik's older brother" "hi l'm Kol there younger brother" "hi l'm Rebekah there younger sister l'm actually the youngest" "hi I'm Finnik Nik's Elijah's Kol's and Rebekah's older brother" "l'm Stefan Damon's younger brother "l'm Katherine you can call me Kathy l'm Stefan's girlfriend" "hi Bonnie l'm Kols fiancee"

"hi l'm jermey l'm Kathy's cousion" "hi l'm Anabella you can call me Ana l'm Jeremy's girlfriend "hi l'm Lexi and l'm Elijah's wife" " hi l'm Alaric you can call me Ric I'm Damon's best friend Jeremy's and Kathy's uncle" "hi l'm Jenna l'm Ric's fiancee Kathy's and Jeremy's aunt" "hi l'm Sage and I'm Finnik's wife" "hi l'm Caroline and l'm Nik's girlfriend" "hey Charlie l think you know us already" Emmett said Charlie nodded and said "night everyone" and walked upstairs.


	16. Chapter 15

IN FORKS

The next morning Bella was up early she went and hd a shower. Everyone was asleep still walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to make everyone for breakfast. Bella was really nervous about seeing the wolves and how they would react to her babies and Damon and the only thing relaxed her was cooking so that's what she was doing. Eggs bacon toast pancakes and Mareah's and Jack's favourite French toast. Nik woke up to a really delicious smell coming from the kitchen so he got up and went to investigate he walked into the kitchen and saw Bella cooking.

"Morning Bella" Nik said and kissed her cheek "hey Nik did l wake you l'm sorry l didn't mean to l'm sorry" Bella said while tending to the bacon that was cooking in the frying pan. Nik laughed and said "no Bella you didn't wake me the delicious smell of food did Bella laughed and said "here try these" and handed Nik a Banana chocolate vanilla pancake with melted butter and golden syrup. Nik took the the pancake from Bella and ate it he smiled and said "where did you learn to cook that was amazing" Bella smiled and "said thanks Nik l learnt how to cook because my mother sucked at it and so does my dad and l practically raised myself and my mom. My mom calls me her old soul"

Nik smiled and said "i'll wake everyone up" he thought about it and said "no l'm going to wake Caroline and get her to do it" Bella laughed and watched Nik leave. Bella finished cooking the bacon and heard Caroline waking everyone up Bella walked into the living room and up the stairs and went into her dad's room and woke him and and said "dad breakfast get ready and come down stairs l've saved you a plate" Charlie grunted and started to get up. Bella walked into her room and saw Damon was awake and so was the twin's they were on the bed with Damon talking quietly they were dressed and ready to go. Bella smiled and said "l've cooked breakfast lets go eat then the pack will be here."

After breakfast and the dishes were done everyone was sitting in the living room Charlie was telling stories about Bella when there was a knock on the door Bella was closer so she said "i'll get it" she got up and walked to he door and saw Jacob Sam Paul Embry Quill Jared Seth and Billy at the door she smiled at them ad said "hey guys it's been awhile come in my new family is here we are only here for a week then where moving to Mystic Falls." The wolves and billy knocked on the door and saw Bella come to the door they steerred at her for a long time not believing she was real.

"Are you going to stare at me all day and block the door are you going to come in" Bella said. The wolves and Billy walked into the house and watched as a little boy ran up to Bella and said "mommy hug" Bella smiled and picked him up and walked over to damon hugging Jack to her. Bella sat down and watched the wolf boys walk in Jake pushing Billy in the wheel chair. Charlie got up and took the wheel chair off of Jacob and smiled at Billy and said "how's it going old man" Billy replied "who are you calling old Charlie your older than me" everyone laughed and sat down Charlie and Billy went out to the back yard to catch up.

Everyone was getting along when there was a knock on the door. Klaus got up and went to the door and opened it and saw a very upset Esme andd Carlisle Klaus looked back at his family and said "i'll be back soon and walked out the door and closed it and walked over to both of them and said "how did you know we're here and did you not listen to Bella when she said to Take your son and stay away from her" Klaus was pissed. Esme looked at Klaus and said "Edward is dead the Wolves that are inside killed him ripped him apart and burned his body."

Klaus stormed inside Bella looked up said "Nik what's wrong" Nik ignored Bella and looked at the pack his eyes glowing like gold embers on the fire and said in a deadly calm voice "get up and walk outside now while l tell Bella what you have done." The pack got up they were scared and ran outside. "Nik what is going on" Caroline askd taking Nik's hand trying to calm him down. Nik looked at Bella and and Edward is dead Bella the wolves went to the house and killed him without consulting Carlisle or Esme because they wern't home they went hunting and when they got Back they were sitting on there front steps watching him Burn Sam stood up and said "he deserved it now we have the unfortunature task of telling Charlie that his baby girl his daughter Bella wont be coming home" I'm sorry Bella." Bella sat down in shock then looked up at her family then at Rose Emmett Jasper and Alice they had tears falling they hated Edward for what he did to her but they didn't want him dead. Bella stood up and stormed outside and looked at the wolves with an almighty death glare and sccreamed "HOW DARE YOU GO TO THE CULLEN'S HOUSE AND KILL EDWARD WHEN YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY YEA HE CHEATED ON ME AND LIED AND GOT ME PREGNANT BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL HIM WHEN HE WAS IN ITALY I HAD JANE TORTURE HIM AND KICKED HIM AROUND A BIT THEN LET CARLISLE AND ESME TAKE HIM HOME ON THE CONDIYION THAT I WOULD NEVER HAVE TO SEE ANY OF THEM AGAIN AND ESME AND CARLISLE AGREED YOU. JUST. BROKE. THE. TREATY."

Bella was pissed she looked at Nik and said "your the Original Alpha you were there each time they made the treaty you can deal with them" and then she looked at them again and said "stay away from me my family my dad and don't ever come near me again or try to find me because tomorrow we are leaving and never coming back here for a really long time." Bella stormed inside and came back with Billy and handed him over to Jacob and said "now piss off and get the hell off my land" and walked inside.

Nik smiled and looked at the pack and Billy and said "before you go i'll be over tonight to talk" and gave a little growl and with that the pack got in there car's and left. Everyone was back inside Bella looked at the 4 ex cullen family members and said "go and be with Esme and Calisle for as long as it takes we are leaving tomorrow l don't want to be in this town anymore and you can meet up with us in Mystic Falls but right now you need to say goodbye i'll be over later to say goodbye even thought l hate Edward he gave me my children and he didn't deserve to die that way" Rose and Alice let out a sob and hugged Bella then took Emmett and Jasper's hand and ran out of the house.

Bella felt a tear fall she got up and walked out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom and shut her door layed down on her bed and cried for Esme and Calisle for losing a son for Rose Emmett Jasper and Alice for losing there brother and for herself for losing her first love of her life and ex husband and biological father to her babies. Downstairs everyone could here Bella crying the twin's could here there mommy crying and they started crying because Bella was Damon didn't know what to do stay down stairs and comforthis kids or go to Bella in the end Rebekah took Mareah off of Damon pushed him torwards the stairs and said "go Damon we will look after Jack and Mareah right now Bella need's you Damon walked upstairs into Bella's room and layed down beside her and Bella turned around and snuggled into Damon and cried until she cried herself to sleep.

"Nik where are you going" Elijah asked as he followed Nik through the woods "l'm going to pay the elders a visit care to join me brother" Nik replied "why not l want to see what you do to them." Nik saw that there was a bomb fire going on welcoming new pack member and when they were close enough for everyone to here and said to Elijah "obviously they didn't think l was telling the truth brother when l said that l was coming over to see the elders and the wolves responsible for Bella and her ex's Family being so upset" "indeed brother they didn't listen" Elijah said with cruel smiled on his face.

The wolves looked int the direction of the new comers old Quill stood up and said "Niklaus what are you doing here we aren't writting a new treaty up we still have the last one intact" "well it has come to my attention that the treaty was broken yesterday by Jacob Sam Paul Embry Quill Jared and Seth they killed Edward Cullen with a proper reason bar he cheated on Bella and got her pregnant and not to mention he had already been pusished 2 weeks prior of the attack in Italy in front of the Volturi and now Bella is very upset she has just lost her ex husband who is also her babies biological father.

Wwhat if they ask where there real father is later on in life Bella has the difficult of not only telling them that there real father cheated on her but was also mrdered in cold blooded venom because a few mutts wanted to play hero and kill doughbag that had already been dealt with. Rose Emmett Jasper and Alice have just lost there younger brother now they may have hated him for what they did to Bella but they never wanted him dead and if they did they would have done it them selves. Then there's Esme and Carlisle Cullen Edward's parents they have just lost there son and are very upset."

Once Nik had finished his speech his eyes were glowing again tonight was a full moon and it was already up in nights sky and he could feel his wolf stratching to get out and rip who ever hurt his family so badly up into tiny pieces. Elijah put a comforting hand on Nik's shoulder and said "calm down you don't need to go wolf just yet" Nik looked at Elijah and said "thank you keep you hand there right now your the only thing that's grounding me" Elijah nodded and Nik turned back tot the elders Billy looked at the boys then at his own son and said is this true Jacob, Sam Paul Embry Quill Jared and Seth all nodded there heads.

"They will take any punishment you have for them" Billy said Nik growled and said "its for all of you the treaty that we made with the cullen's is now void. They are aloud whenever they want on your land you can not attack them you have to be friendly as possible too them. Jacob Sam Paul Embry Quill Jared and Seth you are to stay away from the Cullens your not aloud on there land without there promission and you are to apoligise to all of them for what you have done. You have to abide by it because my words are law and final. And if l find out you have broken my law you will all die every single one of you including your imprints and babies."

Billy and Old Quill signed the new treaty and then the wolves Alpha who just happened to be Jacob he had taken up his birth right after Bella and Edward's wedding signed the treaty then Nik rolled it up and said "Jacob Sam Paul Embry Quill Jared and Seth follow me and my brother Elijah. We are going to visit the Cullen's to sign the treaty and for you all to apoligise for killing Edward and then you are to leave and leave them alone."

_**thanks for all the reviews I love them all next chapter will be up in the next few hours it will be about saying goodbye to Edward **_

_**thank you for liking this story keep reading and reviewing they make me happy and smile **_

_**cheers**_

_**Emma**_


	17. Chapter 16

Bella woke up at 7pm and had really sore puffy red eyes from crying and looked at Damon who was laying next to her he was awake he was deep in thought. Bella rolled over and straddled Damons lap his hand's came to rest on her hip's Bella looked Damon in the eyes used her hand and pushed his hair out of his eyes and said "what are you thinking about" Damon smiled and said "you l'm thinking about you and the twin's." There was silence and then Damon said "do you still love him Bella please be honest with me please" Bella looked away bit her lip and a couple of tears fell she looked back at Damon and said "yes but l'm not in love with him he was my first love and he gave me my children l know it's a sucky answer.

l hated Edward for what he did to me and now he's gone and all l want to do is thank him if it wasn't for him the twin's wouldn't be here l wouldn't have left him and ran to Italy and meet you and fallen madly in love with and l love your family."Damon wipped Bella's eyes and said don't cry baby l understand l do just know this l will never cheat on you and break you heart like he did okay" Bella nodded and climbed off of Damon said l'm gonna freshin up can you go check on the twins and tell the family l'm fine and once l'm down we will head over to the Cullen's to say goodbye."

Bella walked into the bathroom and cleaned her eyes up. Damon walked down stairs and checked on the twin's they were watching the wiggleys and dancing and singing with them Mareah looked up and saw Damon and said "look daddy it's dorthey the dinasaur." Damon smiled and kissed Mareah's forehead and said "l see that baby good dancing keep it up" and walked over to his brother Stefan and Stefan looked at Damon and asked "how's Bella doing" Damon sighed and said "honestly l don't know l would like to tell you she's good but she just lost her first love her ex husband and Mareah and Jack's real father so how do you think."

Stefan looked at Damon and said "Nik and Elijah left and hour ago to LaPush to deal with the wolves and said he would meet us at the Cullen's house." Damon sighed and nodded then looked at the stairs Bella was walking down Jack and Mareah saw Bella come down stairs they abandend the tv and ran straight to Bella. Bella saw her kids run torwards her so she bent down they ran into her arms Bella hugged Mareah and Jack to her and picked them up and walked over to Stefan Damon and Kathy and said "where's everyone" "they are over at the Cullen's house to help out with anything" katherine said "oh where's my dad" Bella said looking around "he has gone down to LaPush to see Billy he said he will be back late so not to wait up for him" Stefan said and took Jack from Bella and started walking out to the car they were taking.

Bella sighed handed Mareah to katherine who reached for her and followed Stefan outside to the car Bella looked at Damon and saaid lets go so l can say goodbye and then get on with our new lives together. Damon smiled and followed Bella out the door and to the car Stefan and Katherine were already sitting in waiting for them. Bella drove because it was easier than givering direction's. Bella pulled up to the long drive-way just outside of Forks and drove up until the tree's evened out and a beautiful house came into view. Bella parked in front of the huge garage where all the car's were parked and got out and didn't wait for anyone else just walked off in the direction of the front whitch was open.

Nik Elijah and the wolves who killed Edward walked up to the Cullen's house. Nik knocked on the door and Carlisle came to the door and growled when he saw the wolves Nik held his hands up and said "they come in peace may we come in" Carlisle nodded and stepped out of the doorway and let them enter. Nik looked around and looked at Esme and Carlisle and said "you have a beautiful home" "thank you" Esme said in a pained broken voice. Nik looked at the wolves and said "go sit down by the wall and stay there until Bella Damon Stefan Katherine Mareah and Jack get here."

Nik then looked up at Esme and Carlisle and said l'm am sorry for your loss" Carlisle nodded as Esme let out another sob. Nik took the treaty he had signed with the elders 20 minutes ago and put it down in front of them both and said "Rose Emmett Jasper and Alice you need to see this as well" Rose Emmett Jasper and Alice walked over to the table and sat down and looked at it "it's another treaty why do we have to sign another treaty our brother is dead because of them why can't we jus kill them" Emmett growled out.

"If you read it Emmett it's a different treaty the treaty you signed when you moved to Forks again was about not stepping on there land that treaty is void this treat states that you can go to the LaPush and they can't stop you they have to be friendly as possible and those boy's over there are not aloud on you land without your promission and they are not to come near you ever. All you have to do is sign your names and this treat is pernament there's no signing one everytime you come to live here because quite frankly l'm getting tired coming here every 100 years just to sign a stupid treaty. I know it doesn't bring your son back but as much as you want to kill them l can't because it would look to suspicious."

Carlisle was the first one to sign his name Esme was next then Emmett Rose Jasper and Alice Nik smiled and put the in his jacket pocket and went and sat down with Caroline she was crying because it was sad. All the wolves and vampires heard a car turn off the road and drive up the drive-way and heard the car stop a door opening. Bella walked in through the door and looked around as soon as she saw the wolves she got angry and yelled "What the hell are you doing here have you come make it worse huh" "Bella they are here to apoligise then Nik is going to escort them back to LaPush" Elijah said hugging her "they can apoligise all they want it still won't bring Edward back and I will never forgive them."

Jacob Sam Paul Embry Quill Jared and Seth all stood up when everyone was on the room. Jacob stepped for and said "l'm sorry for my helping of Killing your son Edward" he stood back. Sam stood forward and said "l am very sorry for killing your son with out a good enough reason to" he stood back. Paul stood forward and said "l'm sorry for my part in killing your son and brother Edward" and he stood back next Sam. Embry stood forward and looked around then said "I am sorry for killing Edward" he stood back. Quill stood forward and said "l'm sorry" and stood back.

Jared stood forward and said "I'm sorry for helping kill Edward" he stood back next to Quill. Seth stood forward and looked at Esme and Calisle and said "Mr and Mrs Cullen I'm sorry for helping my brothers kill your son Edward" he stood back next to Jared and waited. Esme stood up and said "your not forgiven now get out of my house off my property and never come back you pieces of shit" and stood back down next to Carlisle and started sobbing again. The wolves followed Nik out the door and the all walked home Nik walked over to Old Quill handed him the treaty and said "this is a warning Quill next time it won't be pleasent" Old Quill nodded and Nik ran back to the Cullen's house.

When Nik got back everyone was standing around Edward's ashes Carlisle was putting them in a containier and then walked over to Bella and said "Edward always said if anything happened and he died to give his ashes to you because you would know where tto skatter them." Bella took the containier from Calisle crying softly and said "there was this clearing we used to go to it was actually where he showed me how he sparkled in the sun it was beautiful and peaceful there he would always go there to just get away to think so let's go there and lay Edward there."

Bella smiled and said this is the place and walked into the middle of the clearing and turned in a circle letting the ashes fly every where with the wind and then walked over to Damon and took his hand and said "lets all take turn's talking about him." Esme smiled and said "I'll go first is that okay" Bella smiled and nodded "Edward my son in every sence of the word but blood I miss you so much I was angry with you still are for what you did to Bella but l never wanted you dead you died to young l hope where ever you are you find peace"

Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder he was rubbing her back and said "l'll go" "Edward my son we have shared over the years good not so good and just plain back memories l hope where ever you are now you can find peace." Rose looked over at Bella asking with her eyes if she could go next Bella nodded and Rose started talking "Edward what can l say we had some fun time's and then some not so fun time's l would like to thank you because of you l have a beautiful neice and nephew l hope that where ever you are you find peace."

After Emmett Jasper and Alice had talked and said goodbye it was Bella's go "Edward can l say you were my first love you saved me each time l fell over or got in danger because you always called me a danger magnet. I know we left things in a bad way if l could go back in time l would like to tell you thank's thank's for the memories my beautiful children but most improtantly for cheating on me because if you hadn't l would naver have met my soul mate so where ever you are out there Edward rest in peace because you may have broke my heart by cheating and lieing to me but you never deserved to die that way"

Bella and the family got home after leaving Carlisle Jasper Emmett Rose Esme and Alice at the Cullen house. Charlie was just getting home as well. "Dad can we talk out her for a couple of minutes" Bella asked Charlie "sure Bells" Damon let go of Bella's hand kissed her temple and followed the family inside. Bella and Charlie sat down on the steps and Bella looked at her dad and said "we're leaving tomorrow dad l'm sorry it's just there is to many memories here and l'm ready to move on from Forks and get on with my life. l'll stay in touch but l hope you can understand that l just don't want to be here anymore" Charlie stood up and pulled Bella up with his and hugged her and kissed her forehead and said "l understand Bells just look after yourself and please keep in touch."

Bella and Charlie walked inside and saw everyone asleep they laughed quietly and walked up stairs. Bella hugged Charlie goodnight and walked into her room Damon was laying in bed already and Mareah and Jack were asleep Bella toed her shoes and got into bed and rolled over to face Damon and kiss his cheek then snuggled into his side and said "Charlie understands why we're all leaving tomorrow Rose Emmett Alice and Jasper will meet up with us in Msytic Falls in a couple of weeks." Damon smiled and nodded at Bella. They both fell asleep like this. The day had taken it toll on Bella and she just need to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

The next day everyone ws up early except Bella everyone let her sleep while they packed up and tidyed up by noon everything was all packed away and tidy all they had to do was wait for Bella to wake up. Bella woke up just after 1 in the afternoon she got up had a shower then walked down stairs. Everyone was sitting down in the living room when Bella walked in she smiled at everyone then saw her dad Charlie and smiled and said "l know how much or bad cook you are dad so l've made you some mmeals and put them in the freezer most of them are to do with fish" Charlie laughed and said "thanks Bells you didn'y have to. l'm going to miss you" "l know but dad like l said last night it's time for me to move on from this town."

"We packed everything up while you were sleeping we thought you needed it with what happened yesterday" Nik said to Bella. Bella smiled at Nik and hugged and said "thanks Nik for everything and for what you did yesterday" Nik smiled and said "you don't have to thank me l would do anything for you because your family and family doesn't mean anything if you don't got a lot and with family come responsibility and you taught me that you heard what l did to katherine and you heard what l've done to Damon and stefan and yet you still havent pushed me away or hated me you have treated me like everyone else why" Bella sighed and said "because that was the past l don't judge people on what happened in the past."

Everyone listened to Nik and Bella were talking about. Charlie looked at Damon and said "look after her Damon don't let anything happen to her and remember what we talked about when Bella was sleeping l meant it l give you my blessing when the time is right to ask her to marry you" "thank you charlie that means a lot." Everyone let Bella say goodbye to her dad alone by going and getting in the car Rebekah and Caroline put Jack and Mareah in thee car they were excited because they didn't know where they were going.

Bella sighed watched her new family say goodbye to her dad then went out to the bus and car's she turned back to her dad when everyone had left "well dad l guess this is it i'll call you and you can come visit us in Mystic Falls" Charlie smiled and pulled Bella into a hug and said "i'll miss you to Bells but you only a ph call away you baby me to much" Bella laughed kissed her dad on the cheek and walked out the door for the last time in Forks well for a very long time at least she would come back for Charlie' funural and if her and Damon get married she would see her dad again she would be standing next to him as he walks her down the isle again and give her away again but this time would be for the last.

Charlie watchhed as Bella climbed on the bus and Damon pull away he waved until he could no longer see the bus and closed the door when and sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Damon drove and parked the bus where he found it then everyone grabbed a bag walked through the airport and and out to the Volturi jet the pilet was always there. Bella took her phone out and called Jane it rang for 2 rings then she picked up "Bella how are you" Bella could tell Jane was excited because she squealed into the ph so she had to pull the ph away from her ear.

Bella put the ph back to her ear and said "l'm not good Jane we held a funural for Edward yesterday because the wolves decieded that it was okay to kill him you should have seen Esme she was so broken and in pain l don't want to feel like that ever if l lost Jack or Mareah l just l can't Jane l can't" Bella started crying "oh Bella l'm so sorry Bella do you want me to bring Felix and kill them for you" Bella laughed a humourless laugh and said "no Jane it's okay Nik sorted it out but thanks l guess the it's the thought that counts right. Anyway l just called to tell you we are leaving Forks now to go to Mystic Falls.

Rose Emmett Jasper and Alice are staying here in Forks for a couple of weeks with Esme and Carlisle to try and convince them to Move towith us and get changed but l don't know if it will go so well espescically how Esme is right now she is so into greiving for Edward she wont even talk to Carlisle all she does is sit there and dry sob. Anyway Jane that's all l have to go now so by." Bella hanged up and hopped on the plane and the flight attendent closed the door and sat next to Damon and snuggled into his side and fell asleep.

Mareah was sitting with her aunties Rebekah Bonnie Lexi Katherine Jenna Sage Caroline and Anabella. Jack on the other hand was sitting with his uncles Stefan Nik Elijah Matt Finnik Jeremey Alaric and Kol. They were trying to distract he twin's from going to the back of thee plane and annoying there parents when all Bella want's to do is sit with Damon for a while they were doing a good job because 5 hours into the flight the twin's fell asleep. The plane landed in Mystic Falls Virginia and Caroline walked to the back of the plane and woke Damon up and said "hey were home Damon can you wake Bella we have the twin's so all you have to do is wake Bella" Damon nodded at Caroline she walked away.

Damon looked at Bella she looked so calm and peaceful like nothing could worry her he really didn't want to wake Bella up but he knew he had to. After Damon woke Bella up they got off the plane and walked through the airport and out to there car's Bella walked over to Kol who had a sleeping Jack and said "it's okay Kol l'll take Jack if you want or you can have him until we get to our new home" Kol smiled at Bella and said. "Go with Damon he has something he wants to show you we all will meet you at the Salvatore Boarding house the girls and us guys have the twin's we wont let anything happen to them l think when Mareah wants to play princess dress up so go and have fun with Damon" Kol said and gave Bella a light push in the direction of Damon.

Bella turned around and said "thank you Kol" and then turned back around and walked over to Damon he was by a his 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible in the colour of blue. Bella got in the car and looked at Damon and asked "so where are you taking me Damon" he just smiled and started the car and drove out of the airport car park and started driving. Half an hour later they were drinving through town Bella was amazed at how old it looked so rustic. They were just out of town when Damon turned of into a drive-way and pulled up to a place that looked like an old ruin house.

Damon stopped the car and got out and walked around to Bella's side and opened the door and helped her out and help her hand and started to walk around for a little while just looking. They walked over to a bench that looked stable enough to sit down on and Damon said "you wanted to know where l grew up as a human my Parents Giuseppe and Mary Salvatore moved me and my brother Stefan from Italy when l was 10 and Stefan was 4 to Mystic falls to here and we were best friends. We got even closer if possible when our mother got sick and past away. That's when our father started to hate me l look more like our mother more than Stefan did and in our dads eyes l was the reason she got sick and died."

Bella sat there next to Damon while he told her his story she listened when Damon finished she grabbed his hand and looked him and said "Damon it wasn't your fault you mother died she just got sick so please don't blame yourself for what happened years centuries ago." Damon looked and listened to Bella and nodded at her then got up and said "it's getting late lets get back to the Boarding house your new home." Damon and Bella got in his car and drove to the Boarding house and walked in they saw Jack Anabella Sage Lexi Matt Elijah Jeremey and Finnik in the living room Jack was watching Tomas the tank engine on the tv Bella looked around trying to find the rest of her family but also looking around at her new house.

Lexi looked up from the book she was reading and smiled and said Mareah and the rest of the family are upstairs Mareah is dressing up Nik because he promised to play with her and she choose to play Princess dress up and well everyone couldn't miss it but there wasn't enough room so Bekah is taping it and we will watch it later while eating tea." Bella laughed and said "he does know he just sealed his doom l wont even play that game and she is my daughter." Bella walked into the kitchen while Damon went and sat on the couch and picked up Jack and sat him in his lap and watched Tomas with him.

Bella looked into the fridge and smiled and got some ingrediants out and started making tea pasta bake and a salad and for dessert chocolate steam pudding with cream and ice cream. Half an hour later Katherine and Jenna walked into the kitchen and smiled and Katherine walked over to Bella and asked "do you want some help" Bella smiled and said yea can you stir the sauce and Jenna can you break off some lettace and chop it up" they both nodded and got to work whe they heard laughing coming from the lounge room. Bella Katherine and Jenna walked into the lounge room and started laughing there next to Mareah was Kol and Nik all dressed up.

Nik was in a beautiful bright neon pink dress with matching heals and the make up he was wearing was really bad you could tell Mareah did both there make up. Kol was in a dark purple dress with black heals and his make was the same as Niks. Bella was bent over laughing so badly her sides hurt they looked ridiculous. Bella couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much over something like this. Bella looked at Rebekah and said "please tell you got it all on tape" Rebekah nodded and smiled at Bella. Bella walked back into the kitchen and wipped the tears away and finished tea off.

After dinner Bella did the dishes and said goodbye to Finnik Elijah Nik Kol Rebekah Sage Lexi Caroline Bonnie Matt Jenna Alaric Jeremey and Anabella they all went home but would be over tomorrow when they all to the grill for tea. Stefan and Katherine went up to bed early. Jack and Mareah started yawning they were really tired and so was Damon and Bella so they went and put Mareah and Jack to sleep in there room then went to Damon's room got into bed turned the light out and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

The next day Bella got up early made breakfast for everyone and ate then Katherine looked at Bella and said "do you want to go shopping with all the girls and we can show you round town and then meet the guys later on at the grill" Bella smiled and said "yea sound's fun but what about the twin's" "go Bella have fun with the girls me and Damon will look after Jack and Mareah we were just going to stay home and watch movie's like we normally do when the girls go shopping all the guys come over and we hang out" Stefan said Damon smiled and said "just like Stefan we will look after the twin's you go have fun" and kissed Bella's cheek.

Bella and Katherine met the girls at the small mall and walked "so how was your first night in Mystic Falls after we left" Anabella asked Bella smiled and said "it was good we watched some movie on tv then went to bed the twin's had already asleep l think Mareah exhausted was from playing princess dress up with Nik and Kol" all the girls laughed "Nik was still not happy when we left he called Mareah evil baby and said he was never playing any game with her again then he dropped me off home and drove off" Caroline said laughing everyone laughed at that. "Yea Kol thought he would be playingtea party that's why he agreed but after his make over he was not impressed and said he was not playing that game again" Bonnie said laughing everyone joined in.

Bella stopped and walked into a book store and had a look around when Katherine walked up to her and said "your new to town what's your name mine's Elena" Bella bit down on her glare and said "my names Bella l moved in with my boyfriend Damon and his brother Stefan and his really sweet funny kind wife Katherine" Elena laughed and said Katherine sweet kind funny l think you got the wrong girl Katherine ain't any of those things she is a manipulative bitch selfish and definitly not funny" Bella glared at Elena and said "funny that's exactly how l would describe you.

Bella tried to walk away but Elena grabbed her arm and looked at Bella and said "stay away from Damon he's mine he doesn't love you he loves me got it" Bella ripped her arm out of Elena grasp and slapped her in the face and said "don't tell me what to do you bitch." Bella walked out of the book store With Elena standing there holding her cheek Bellas hand was still stinging when she finally found the girls she put on a happy face and joined in on there conersation when Caroline looked at Bella an said "where did you go" "went to the bathroom and then got lost" Bella lied smoothly Caroline nodded and started talking.

"Bonnie when is your wedding" Bonnie looked over at Bella and said "it's in 3 weeks and l already have the wedding dress we just have to find maid of honor and bride maid dresses. Caroline is the Maid of honor Nik is Kol's best man and then Kathy Rebekah and Lexi are the brides maids and i was wondering if Mareah would be the flower girl and Rose said that if l wanted her she would play the piano for when we walked down the isle." Bella smiled and said "Rose played the piano when l walked down the isle when l married Edward she is an amzing piano player l can play the guitar with Rose if you want me to and Mareah would love to so yea sure." Bonnie smiled and said "that would be and sound amazing." Later that day Bonnie had found the amazing dresses for the brides maid and Maid of honor and Mareah's flower girl dress. When they were finished shopping they went to the grill and meet up with the guys Mareah and Jack. All through dinner Bella didn't say anything about her in counter and just smiled and listened to everyone talking joking around and having fun. When Bella Katherine Stefan Damon and the kids got home Bella looked at Damon and said "I'm going to bed it's been along day" kissed him and walked upstairs leaving the three with the kids down stairs.

Damon looked at Katherine and asked "did anything happen while you were out shopping today" "no well yes she went to the bath room and got lost but she found us she was fine we talked and shopped for Bonnie's wedding she is playing the guitar with Rose playing the piano" Katherine said happily she got up with Mareah and took her upstairs she was asleep Stefan followed with a sleeping Jack. Damon went to bed Bella was already asleep but it was like she knew he was there becasue she snuggled up to him.

2 HOURS BEFROE

The Salvatore's (Mareah and Jack are Salvatore's)Mickelson's and Gilberts Bella Bonnie Anabella and Caroline left the grill and didn't know they were being watched by a very jealous and pissed off Elena Gilbert. Tanya walked over to Elena and introduced her self "hey l'm new in town my name's Tanya l saw you at the mall earlier and over heard you and Bella talking yes l know Bella she broke up me and my fiancee Edward and then got married and a few weeks later got a divorce and then Edward died."

Elena took Tanya's hand and squeezed it and said "l'm Elena and it look's like she did the same to me she stoll my boyfriend" "l can help you get revenge but the question is are you willing to do anything to get it say being turned into a vampire to get it" Elena looked at Tanya and smiled and said "yes l am" "come with me we are leaving town l'll change you. Then we will spend our time planning watching and teaching you how to fight and control yourself" Tanya said. They both walked out of the grill Elena sat in the back of the car Tanya bit her and she black out full of burning pain and the venom took over Tanya drove out of town.

2 WEEKS LATER

Everyone was over at the Gilbert house for a Bbq except Bella she was getting some stuff from the supermarket when there was a knock on the door Caroline answered the door Caroline's mum was at the door with a teary eyed Bella Damon came up behind Caroline and was going to make a joke when he saw Bella almost crying "baby what's wrong" Damon said pulling Bella into a hug she didn't answer "mum what's going on" Caroline asked looking at Bella and started to tear up "can l come in" Liz asked her daughter Caroline let her mum in and her Damon and Bella followed her.

Everyone was sitting down except Liz and looked over at Jenna and Jeremey and said "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Elena hasn't been seen all week and hasn't showed up for school l'm afraid she's gone missing l'm so sorry Jenna" Jenna burst into tears and Jeremey let some tears fall Bella got up and Hugged jeremey who was now like his mother figure Jenna was still his fun loving Aunt Jeremey started to sob and hanged onto Bella like she was going to disappear.

Rose Emmett Jasper and Alice walked up to the the Gilbert house and saw the door wide open so they walked in (they have already been invited in) and saw Caroline Bonnie Jeremey Jenna and Bella crying "what's wrong" Alice asked Liz looked over at the Cullen's and said Elena Gilbert is missing. Rose gasped then ran over to Caroline and hugged her Alice ran over to Bonnie and hugged her. "Esme and Carlisle have gone to live with the Volturi they don't want to change" Emmett said to know one in particular.

"I Didn't say anything because l didn't think it was a big deal" Bella said everyone looked at her "what are you alking about Bella" Jeremey asked "that day in the mall l lied l didn' go to the bathroom l stopped at the book store and at first l thought it was Kathy but it wasn't it was elena and she asked me who l was and who l was with so l said l was dating Damon and Living with and Stefan and his sweet caring funny wife and she laughed at me and said "Katherine was a selfish manipulative bitch and not funny" and l said "funny that's how l would describe you."

I went to wallk away she grabbed my arm and said "stay away froom Damon he doesn't love you he loves me" l yanked my arm away and found you and decieded to not make a big deal out of it" Bella said and looked down. Damon walked over to Bella and crouched down and said "Bella she lied to you I don't love her l love you and l love the twin's l would try and move the earth for you and the twin's before moving on and then still l would never date her ever." Bella looked up at Damon and smiled everyone laughed and Caroline said "lets all watch some movie's" they all feel asleep watching Alvin and the Chipmunks.

_**the dresses are on my profile **_

_**thanks for the reviews**_

_**cheers **_

_**emma**_


	20. Chapter 19

1 WEEK LATER

The day of Bonnie's wedding. Bonnie Caroline Katherine Rebekah Lexi Jenna Sage Anabella Rose Alice Bella and Mareah were in Bonnie's room helping each other getting ready Bella was getting Mareah in her dress and and Alice was trying to do Bella'ss hair but Mareah kept moving so Bella was moving as well which in the end Alice yelled "Rose your ready please help Mareah get ready so l can do Bella's hair." Rose walked over and said "okay sis calm down everything will be perfect okay so just slow down take a deep Breath and then let it out then start again." Caroline was doing Bonnie's hair and Katherine was do Rebekah's Sage was doing Lexi's hair once Caroline had done Bonnie's hair Anebella would do Caroline's hair and they would be aall ready. Rose and Bella took there places by there intruments when Mareah skipped out with her basket full of petals Bella and Rose started playing everyone stood up and watched as Mareah skipped down the isle with a huge smile on her face throwing petals everywhere Caroline came out with a smile holding black painted roses and started walking down the isle. Then Katherine stepped out with green painted roses and followed Caroline down the isle and smiled. Rebekah walked out with Blue painted roses and smiled and started walking down the isle.

Lexi walked out with white roses and a smile on her face and walked down the isle then came Bonnie she asked Damon to walk her down the isle because her dad disowned her affter he found out she ws a witch and getting married to a vampire. Even though Damon and Bonnie don't get along sometimes they are really close and he is like her father figure. Bonnie and Damon walked down the isle as they stood in front of Kol. Damon smiled and took Bonnie's hand he was holding and placed it in Kol's and then took his spot next to Elijah who was hold Jack.

The preist held her hands up and said "Ladies and Gentleman friend's and family we are gathered her to witnes an amazing thing Kol and Bonnie becoming husband and wife so please sit down" everyone smiled and sat down and listened "Kol James Mickelson do you take this women to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for the rest of eternity" (the preist is a vampire and also a Witch) Kol smiled at Bonnie and said "l do" the preist smiled at Kol then turned to Bonnie and said Bonnie Sheila Emily Bennett do you take man to be you lawful wedded husband to have and to hold for the rest of eternity" "l do" bonnie said.

"Now Kol and Bonnie have chosen traditional vows but have changed it at the end so Kol repeat after me" "I kol take you Bonnie to be my wife" Kol looked at Bonnie and repeated "l Kol take you Bonnie to be my wife" (Priest talks) "my partner in life and my one true love." (Kol talks) "my partner in life and my one true love" (Preist talks) "I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before" (Kol talks) "I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before." (Priest talks) "I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you"

(Kol talks) "I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you" (Preist talks) "loving you faithfully through good times and bad" (Kol talks) "loving you faithfully through good times and bad" (Preist talks) "regardless of the obstacles we may face together" (Kol talks) "regardless of the obstacles we may face together" (Preist talks) "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for all eternity" (Kol talks) "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for all eternity."

The preist turns to Bonnie and said "please repeat after me" " I Bonnie take you Kol to be my husband" Bonnie look's at Kol and says "I Bonnie take you Kol to be my husband" (Preist talks) "my partner in life and my one true love" (Bonnie talks) "my partner in life and my one true love" (Preist talks) "I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before" (Bonnie talks) "I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before" (Preist talks)

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you" (Preist talks) "loving you faithfully through good times and bad" (Bonnie talks) "loving you faithfully through good times and bad" (Preist talks) "regardless of the obstacles we may face together" (Bonnie talks) "regardless of the obstacles we may face together" (Preist talks) "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for all eternity" (Bonnie talks) "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for all eternity."

Kol and Bonnie smiled at each other the priest looked at Nik and Caroline said "may l have the rings now please" Elijah placed Jack on the ground and told him to give the rings to to the lady" Jack smiled and walked up to the preist and handed her the rings they were both simple Bonnie's had a green gem in the middle to match her eyes and Kols was just plain gold "Kol please repeat after me" the preist said after Jack was back sitting with Eiljah.

(Preist talks) "With this ring I thee wed" (Kol talks) "With this ring I thee wed" Kol started to slide the ring onto Bonnie's finger (Preist talks) "With this ring I pledge my love" (Kol talks) " With this ring I pledge my love" (Preist talks) "With this ring I pledge my commitment" Kol slid Bonnie's ring further onto her finger (Preist talks) "With this ring I pledge my love and commitment" (Kol talks) "With this ring I pledge my love and commitment" Kol slid the ring entirely onto Bonnie's finger then kissed her hand and smiles at her

"Bonnie please repeat after me" (Preist talks) "With this ring I thee wed" (Bonnie talks) "With this ring I thee wed" Bonnie started to slide the ring onto Kol's finger (Preist talks) "With this ring I pledge my love" (Bonnie talks) "With this ring I pledge my love" (Preist talks) "With this ring I pledge my commitment" (Bonnie talks) "With this ring I pledge my commitment" Bonnie slid Kol's ring further onto his finger (Preist talks) "With this ring I pledge my love and commitment" (Bonnie talks) "With this ring I pledge my love and commitment" Bonnie slid the ring entirely onto Kol's finger and squeezed his hand.

"Now these to people have said there I do's and spoken there vows now there rings before l pronounce them husband wife does anyone have any objections if so please speek now or forever hold there tounge." Everyone looked around then back at the preist "Ladies and gentleman friends and family it is with my greatest pleasure to anounce to you for thee first time as a married couple Mr and Mrs Kol Mickelson you Kol may kiss yorur bride." Kol leant in and kissed Bonnie everyone stood up and clapped and cheered Kol and Bonnie walked down the isle as husband and wife.

6 MONTHS LATER

Damon Bella were sitting with Stefan and Katherine with the Twin's at home everyone else was busy when Damon stood up and said Bella will you come with me. The twin's that looked like they were 10 instsead of a 10 month's old and said "where you going dad" Damon smiled and said you will find out later. Can you look after the twin's" Stefan smiled he knew what was going on and said "yea go we will meet you at the grill in an hour." Damon nodded took Bella's hand and walked out of the house straight to Damon's car he helped Bella into the car then got in him self and drove off Damon drove up to his old house he lived in when he was human parked his car got out and helped Bella out and took her hand and sat her down on the bench.

Damon took her left hand and looked at his promise ring and said "do you remember the day l gave you this ring it was on you 19th birthday and l said one day l would replace it with another ring" Bella nodded with tears building in her eyes threatening to fall. Damon got down on one knee and said "Isabella Marie Swan from the first time l saw you l knew l would be apart of your life and your's in mine" Damon took out a small rind box and opened it and said "this ring was my mother's and she said to give it to a girl l fell in love and knew l was going to be with her for a very long time so Isabella Marie Swan will make me the happiest man and marry me." Bella crying softly she nodded her head and said "yes Damon l will i'll marry you."

Damon and Bella walked into the grill they were both smiling they walked over to there Family and Bella held her left hand up all the girls screamed "ahhhhhhh" Bella smiled and said "where getting married." That night they celebrated Damon and Bella getting engaged and Bella giving herself to Damon for the first time since she had sex with Edward on their honey moon and got pregnant with the twin's then they went to sleep with smiles on both there face's.

_**the wedding rings are on my profile and Bella's engagement ring is two **_

_**thanks for all your support with your reviews this next chapter im thinking will be the last**_

_**then do a sequel**_

_**thanks**_

_**emma **_


	21. Chapter 20

2 YEARS LATER

2 years have past a lot has happened first there was Edward and Bella getting married Edward cheating on Bella with Tanya and Bella actually catching them in the act and running away to Italy. Bella meet Damon Salvatore sexy original Vampire then Bella having her babies. Bella and Damon finding out they're true soul mates and Edward lied to Bella about him being her mate then there was Rose Emmett leaving the Cullen's and meeting up with the crew in Mystic Falls and Bonnie changing them into Original vampire's then going to Italy to meet up with Damon and his new girlfriend Bella.

Edward coming and ruining everything and then getting tortured by Jane and yelled at by Bella then getting killed by the wolves. Bella and her new family going back to Forks to get to know Charlie. Bella finds out Edward was killed and Klaus gets angry and makes a new treaty one that the wolves and elders were not happy about but made it becasue they didn't want a angry Klaus killing them or there family members. Bella and her new family going back to Forks to get to know Charlie and Bella saying goodbye to Forks for a long long time and also saying good by to her dad Bella going to Mystic Falls for the first time and meets and gets threatened by Elena. Elena goes missing but really she doesn't she leaves with Tanya and in doing so she gets bitten and changes into a cold one.

Bonnie and Kol getting married it was a magical day for both of them and the people that attended the wedding. Then later on Damon asked Bella to marry him and she said yes. For the last two years they have been getting everything ready for the wedding it's going to be bigger than Bonnie's and Kol's wedding. Damon and Bella are getting married in the throne room in Volturi castle it's where it pretty much all began really. Jane is going to be Bella's maid of honour Heidi Rose Alice Caroline Bonnie and Katherine are going to be the Brides maids and Mareah will be the flower girl. Damon's best man will be his brother Stefan and his groom's men will be Alaric Kol Nik Elijah and Jeremey and Matt and Jack will hold the rings.

Bella Damon Jack Mareah and the rest of the family landed in Italy and went into the airport and soon as they were in the airport Heidi and Jane came running up to Bella hugging her. At the castle Bella and Damon got settled into there room the twin's got there own room they were currently in the throne room talking with all the guard and Aro Marcus Caius Felix Dimitri and Alec catching up. Jane and Heidi came into the room and Jane said "get ready Bella we are going out for your bachelorette party and don't worry the twin's are being babysat by Aro Marcus and Caius so please please please pretty please" "fine Jane i'll go only because l hate beggers."

Damon looked at the girls and then at Jane and said "no male strippers" the girls started laughing and Bella said "don't worry baby l'm not going to let them take me to a strip cclub and neither are the guys when you go on yours" "you threatened them with making play with Mareah a whole day didn't you" Damon said with a smirk "what Bella would never use Mareah like that" Heidi said "yes l did" Bella said and walked into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready. Heidi and Jane laughed and walked out of the room to wait for Bella.

All the girls hit the town for Bella's party first they went and got there hair and hands done then they went to a dance club until a guy went to far with Bella so the decieded to call it a night and head back to the castle. They were all drunk and trying to be quiet as they walked past the throne room but Bella tripped over but caught herself before she face planted and they all started giggling Bella was laughing and shushing them at the same time that's until Katherine broke her heel and fell over and all trying to be quiet flew out the window the girls burst into laughing.

The guys were in the throne room decorating it getting it ready for Damon and Bella's wedding in three days time when they heard the girls came home and they were drunk. The guys heard giggling then someone shushing them well trying to it just made the girls giggle more it quieted down until they heard something like a heel break and someone falling over and that was it the throne room was full with the girls laughter. Damon jumped down off the ladder and went to the door and opened and saw all the girls trying to help Katherine up but failing because they were to hard and Katherine was look with a very said look looking at her heels and saying "goodbye my heels you did a great job keeping my feet comfy and warm R.I.P."

Damon looked back at Stefan and said "your wife is drunk she is saying rest in peace to her broken heels looks like everyone is drunk we should get them to bed Rose just passed out." The girls all woke up in there bed's the next morning not really knowing how they got there. Bella woke up with a splitting headache. Damon walked into the room and saw Bella awake and said "your awake here drink this it should help with your hangover" Bella looked up at Damon and said "never trying to match drink for drink with a vampire ah ah never again" she tried shaking her head but ended up moaning in pain instead she decieded to just take the pills and water Damon had got for her.

Bella was better by that afternoon she still had a headache but wasn't as bad as that morning she got up got herself cleaned up and walked down to the throne room and saw everyone there all the girls were sporting headaches and Rebekah and Anabella were wearing sunglasses because the lights were annoying there eyes. Alaric and Stefan walked over to Damon and Alaric said "come on buddy it's you bachelor party stay goodbye to Bella and lets go" Bella hugged Damon and said "have fun" then looked at all the guys and said "remember if there is strippers you will play with Mareah for the whole day and become princesses like Nik and Kol became" all the guys looked in horror at Bella and nodded Damon laughed kissed Bella's cheek and left with the guys.

Damon came home drunk Bella was woken up with him climbing into bed luckly he had a shower before he came to bed. Bella looked at Damon with sleepy eyes and asked "you have fun" Damon looked at Bella and said "it was fun but would have been more fun if you were there" Bella smiled and said l have to pick up my dad from the airport tomorrow so lets sleep" she snuggled into Damon and fell asleep in his wamth. Bella went to the airport the next day and picked up her dad and went out to lunch and catched up and then drove through Volterra up to the castle and stopped the car and got out and said "lets get you settled in tomorrow is the wedding and l'm sure before you go to sleep becuase l know your tired from your flight she will want you to try on the suit to make sure it fits."

Charlie looked at Bella and said "not the monkey suit Bells why are you making wear one of those" Bella started laughing and said Jack is wingering about the suit Alice is making him wear. Charlie found out that Edward was a vampire just after she left Forks when he was nearly killed by one and Collin and Brady saved him that was also the day he found out he has cancer and doesn't have long to live and because Aro Marcus and Caius no it would upset Bella for them to kill her dad they are letting him live for the little time he has left the doctor prodicted that he has about 5 years and 2 years have past so he has 3 left.

Bella was right as soon as Alice saw Charlie she took him away to his room to get the suit ffitted and Charlie was muttering about the suit all the way. Bella walked into Jane's roomm she was staying in here tonight because it was bad luck to see Damon the groom before they get married tomorrow. The next day Bella woke up with all the girls running into the room telling Bella to get up and have a shower. After the shower everyone helped Bella get ready and into her wedding dress then they helped Jane and the brides maids and Mareah get ready.

Charlie knocked on the door and opened it when he heard a "come in" from someone he saw Bella standing in the middle of the room holding red and white roses. Jane was holding white flowers Heidi Katherine and Alice were holding Green and white roses. Caroline Bonnie and Rose were holding Blue and white roses. Mareah was holding Purple and white roses. Charlie smiled and said "Bella you look more beautiful than the day you married Edward" Bella let a couple of tears fall and said "thanks Daddy."

Alec saw Mareah step into the throne room and started playing the piano everyone stood up and watched as Mareah skipped down the isle much like Bonnie and Kol's wedding throwing petals everywhere with a smile on her fae she looked up at Damon and said "daddy your going to die when you see mommy she looks so beautiful" Damon smiled and kissed Mareah's forehead and moved back into place as Jane stepped into the room with a smile and started walking down the isle. then Heidi followed Jane then Rose then Alice then Caroline and then Bonnie they all had smiles on there faces.

Alec changed the song on the piano and Charlie and Bella entered the room and looked up at Charlie and said "dad if l start to fall catch me" Charlie looked at Bella as they walked and said "l would never let you fall." Bella stood in front of Damon and Charlie took her hand he was holding and placed it in Damon's and said "don't break her heart" then he turned and stood where he was suppose to sir down.

(Marcus was the priest marring Bella and Damon) Marcus smiled and opened his arms and said Friends family we are gathered here today to witness Damon Salvatore and Isabella Swan become husband and wife please everyone sit down. Marccus smiled at Damon and said "Damon Francesco Salvatore do you take this women to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for the rest of eternity" Damon smiled looking at Bella and said "I do" Bella had silent tears falling. Marcus smiled and turned to Bella and said Isabella Marie Swan do you take this women to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for the rest of eternity" Bella smiled through her tears and said "I do" Damon and Bella have chosen not to do there own vows because they don't want to say anything to personal so Damon if you will repeat ater me.

(Marcus talks) "I Damon take you Isabella to be my friend my lover the mother to our children and my wife" (Damon talks) "I Damon take you Isabella to be my friend my lover the mother to our children and my wife" (Marcus talks) "I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want in times of sickness and in times of health" (Damon talks) "I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want in times of sickness and in times of health" (Marcus talks) "in times of joy and in times of sorrow in times of failure and in times of triumph" (Damon talks) "in times of joy and in times of sorrow in times of failure and in times of triumph" (Marcus talks) "I promise to cherish and respect you to care and protect you" (Damon talks) "I promise to cherish and respect you to care and protect you" (Marcus talks) "to comfort and encourage you and stay with you for all eternity" "With this ring I thee wed" "to comfort and encourage you and stay with you for all eternity." Damon let a few tears fall and smile at Bella who was crying.

Marcus smiled at Bella and said "repeat after me" (Marcus talks) "I Isabella Marie Swan take you Damon to be my friend my lover the mother to our children and my husband" (Bella talks) "I Isabella Marie Swan take you Damon to be my friend my lover the mother to our children and my husband" (Marcus talks) "I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want in times of sickness and in times of health" (Bella talks) "I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want in times of sickness and in times of health" (Marcus talks) "in times of joy and in times of sorrow in times of failure and in times of triumph" (Bella talks) "in times of joy and in times of sorrow in times of failure and in times of triumph" (Marcus talks) "I promise to cherish and respect you to care and protect you" (Bella talks) "I promise to cherish and respect you to care and protect you" (Marcus talks) "to comfort and encourage you and stay with you for all eternity" (Bella talks) "to comfort and encourage you and stay with you for all eternity"

Bella was softly crying but they wern't sad tears they were happy tears. Damon and Bella looked into each others eyes and smiled. Marcus smiled at both of them and then said "Jack can l have the rings" Jack walked forward and handed Marcus the rings and the went and sat back down next to Aunt Rebekah. "Damon repeat after me" Marcus said and handed Damon Bella's ring.

(Marcus talks) "With this ring I thee wed" (Damon talks) "With this ring I thee wed" Damon slid the ring onto Bella's finger (Marcus talks) "With this ring I pledge my love" (Damon talks) "With this ring I pledge my love" (Marcus talks) "With this ring I pledge my commitment" (Damon talks) "With this ring I pledge my commitment" Damon slid the ring onto Bella's finger more (Marcus talks) "With this ring I pledge my love and commitment" (Damon talks) "With this ring I pledge my love and commitment" Damon slid Bella's finger squeezed her hand then kissed her hand and smiled.

Marcus smiled handed Damon's ring to her and said repeat after me (Marcus talks) "With this ring I thee wed" (Bella talks)"With this ring I thee wed" Bella slid Damon's ring onto his finger (Marcus talks) "With this ring I pledge my love" (Bella talks) "With this ring I pledge my love" (Marcus talks) "With this ring I pledge my commitment" (Bella talks) "With this ring I pledge my commitment" Bella slid Damon's ring onto his finger a little more (Marcus talks) "With this ring I pledge my love and commitment" (Bella talks) "With this ring I pledge my love and commitment" Bella slid Damon's ring all the way onto his hand and sqeezed it and wipped away her tears.

"Damon and Isabella have said there "I do's" there vows and now there rings before l announce them as husband and wife who here to day does not think that these to people should not be married please speek now or hold your tounge forever" Bella and Damon looked around then back at each other "friends and family it is me greatest pleasure to present you Mr and Mrs Damon Salvatore you Damon may kiss you bride" Marcus smiled and everyone stood up and cheered Damon kissed Bella and then pulled away and they both walked down the isle as husband and wife.

2 DAYS LATER Bella and Damon were at the airport saying goodbye to Charlie who had to go home because work needed him and the bills wouldn't pay themselves. When Bella and Damon got back to the castle Bella smiled and said "Damon l'm ready to become a Vampire" Damon stopped walking and looked at his wife of two days and said "are you sure" "yes I'm sure" Bella replied Damon smiled and pulled out the daylight ring he got Bonnie to spell for him and said lets go to our room and l'll change you there."

Bella and Damon walked into there room Damon bit down on his wrest and said "drink baby" Bella did as she was told then slid on her daylight ring and Damon looked at Bella and said "are you really sure" Bella smiled and nodded Damon snapped his wife's neck that was the haardest thing he ever had to do. Now all he had to do was wait for Bella to wake up and start living there life for eternity.


	22. Author's Note

_**Thanks for reading my story and reviewing now there will be a sequel l just don't know when it will be posted because l have to write it but the school holidays here are over so it's back to school and course for me. **_

_**Now all the dresses and rings are on my profile if you want to know what anything looks like. **_

_**Thanks for supporting me this will a big step for me my teacher thought it might boost my confidence in writing and talking because I'm really shy but all your reviews really meant a lot to me so thanks everyone **_

_**cheers**_

_**Emma (bumblebee199616)**_


End file.
